Hallmark Holiday
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Bella Swan hates Valentine's Day, and everything about it. Her past experiences in love have left her with a jaded view on relationships. After quitting college, she gets a job at a diner, where she makes friends and finds herself in a new job. What happens when the CEO gets under her skin, will she open up to what she really wants from him, or run off and hide? Banner by: Christag
1. Chapter 1

**So this is our ANTI-Valentine's Day story, it was suggested by the lovely Sondra on Facebook. We hope you all enjoy this little tale.**

**All normal disclaimers apply, no copyright infringements intended in our use of character names and places from the Twilight Saga. **

**Huge thanks to the lovely ladies who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl. All mistakes you find belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, as does the story line.**

* * *

******PLEASE NOTE THIS STORY WILL HAVE STRONG EDITING DONE TO THE CHAPTERS THAT POST HERE AT FFN, TO NOT BE IN VIOLATION OF THE TOS. UNEDITED COPIES OF ALL THIS STORY'S CHAPTERS WILL POST AT TWCS AND FICPAD.*****

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I look in the mirror as I put on my pencil skirt and fitted shirt. My hair is up and in a nice French twist. I'm wearing makeup, not something I ever did before I started working at Cullen Incorporated. I never wore any of this stuff, but now it's become part of my _required uniform_.

Once I feel happy with my appearance, I walk out of my apartment and get into my old beat up Chevy truck. I'm twenty-one-years-old, just turned it not long ago. I came to Seattle to attend college when I was barely eighteen. The last few years have been _hard_ and a number of things have taken my life by storm.

I hate thinking about the past, because it doesn't change a thing. I grew up in a small town not far from Seattle. I had a decent childhood, but it seems like once I hit puberty everyone around me got strange.

I lived with my parents and I'm a single child. My parents seemed normal when I was younger, but around age twelve, they started arguing more. By the time I was fourteen, they were both having affairs and flaunting it around the small town we lived in.

It was embarrassing being the child of two people who both got caught with their pants down. They fought and cheated for two years before throwing in the towel. Sadly, they decided to use me as a bargaining chip in their divorce. I was pulled and pushed between them, and most of time I was nothing more than a piece of property.

By the time I turned sixteen, they were finally divorced, and I got my very first boyfriend. Things at first were okay between us, but it took less than four months for me to meet a side of him, I never wanted to see again. The day before I moved to come here, I broke up with him. I knew I had to do it in public, I actually thought that would save me, but it didn't. It still shocks me when I think back at just how many people passed by us, looking but not helping. It took the brass balls of one woman who stopped to help. A complete stranger at the time, but someone who was ready to kill for me. She not only stopped him, but helped me get away. I pressed charges, got a restraining order and got out of town.

My first year here went by quickly and I did well in school. I was always smart – just had a shitty home life. My mom remarried after my first year of college was complete, and of course, my dad followed suit; he couldn't let her one-up him.

I got a new boyfriend about the same time my second year of schooling started. He was super nice and sweet to me, and I never feared him hitting me. I really thought he cared and loved me. Of course, my wonderful life had to rear its ugly head again and shit started to landslide on me.

The bad luck started when I lost both my parents in an accident. Yes, they were together when they died. Yeah, funny thing, they hated each other enough to throw away their marriage by cheating, but then they cheated on their new spouses with each other. To say I had some very confusing parents was an understatement, but now I was an orphan.

I know it was my fault that I allowed the sadness of their deaths to get to me. I ended up failing some of my classes and was told to get my ass in gear or I'd flunk out. Then my wonderful and loving boyfriend turned out to be a douche canoe. I found him balls deep in a girl while some other guy had his dick in his ass. That was a sight I never wanted to see – and sadly there is no such thing as brain bleach.

Of course, according to the douche canoe, it was my fault. He said I wasn't paying him enough attention, and was sad all the time. He claimed he needed to let off some steam and relax. I'm not so sure how it is that he found a dick in his ass relaxing, but to each their own I guess. He even offered to show me some of his kinky stuff, and show me how to relax. I'm all about some kink, trust me, but my kind of kink doesn't involve more than two people. According to him, I'm the weird one, but somehow I doubt that. I walked away from him that night. He called me two weeks later asking for another chance. He claimed it would never happen again. I told him to take a long walk off a short pier and hung up.

After all of the drama from my parents and the douche canoe, I just lost the will to do anything. I didn't even want to get up in the morning. I knew I needed to do something else with my life, so I left college. I got the shitty little apartment I live in now and then got a job at a diner downtown.

The diner is great and it's owned and run by Esme Masen. She's the sweetest woman around, and her cooking is to die for. A vast majority of her daily business comes from the large office buildings around her diner.

It was during one of my shifts that I met up again with the woman who's responsible for saving me back in Forks: Rosalie Hale, Rose, to all her friends. We began talking each time she came in, and she introduced me to Alice Whitlock. They both work for Cullen Incorporated, which is owned by Edward Cullen and his two younger brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Alice are dating the younger Cullen brothers.

One of the times Rose and Alice came in, they had a backlog of paperwork. She had it all laid out on the table, looking it over. I noticed there were several errors and typos. I gently pointed out what I noticed and she looked like she was going to kill someone.

I right away offered to help her, explaining it wouldn't take me long to retype them for her, because I'm fast on a keyboard. They quickly agreed to my help, and with my shift ending in thirty minutes I went and helped out. Between the three of us, we got the job done with plenty of time to spare.

The next day Rose came back to the diner, and offered me a job as her personal assistant. Esme overheard the offer and agreed on my behalf to take the job. It has been six months and I seem to be doing well. I know that Rose, even being my direct supervisor, is first and foremost my friend.

I pull into the diner's parking lot and wave to Esme. I walk the three buildings over to Cullen Incorporated. I will not park in the employee parking ramp at work anymore, the one time I did, Mr. Cullen had my truck towed. I overheard him saying to Emmett and Jasper, it belonged in a dump because it was junk.

I walk in the front door and give a short nod to the security guards, Felix and Sam. I get into the elevator and press the tenth floor button.

"Hold the door," is called out in a deep, velvety voice.

I quickly press for the door to open again, hoping that this time I'm able to do it. I sigh out in relief when the doors open again, and Edward Cullen is able to step inside. Four out of the six mornings I work, I will get into the elevator only for him to yell at me to hold the door as they close. More than once I wanted to just say fuck it, and just wait for him at the door. I don't though, because it could be construed in a nonworking manner. I can't even pluck up enough courage to say anything non-work related to him.

Mr. Cullen, known as Edward to his close friends and family, is forty-three. He's about six-foot-three and is well-built. For an older man, he has a full head of copper hair and not a strand of gray. He has soft, green eyes that will fool you into believing he's a push over. Many people describe him as being smart, ruthless and cold-hearted in the business world. I've seen him bring grown men to their knees, first hand, so I agree with what others think.

"Miss Swan, I see you managed this time," Mr. Cullen grunts out.

Without his order, I press the button for his floor and look at my feet. I don't know what it is about this man, but he tends to make me feel shy and quiet; neither of which describe me normally.

"Yes," I reply meekly.

"Tell Rose I need the meeting moved to four today," Mr. Cullen barks out making me jump.

"Sir, she has a meeting with Volturi from two until half past four scheduled. After the meeting, she has three sets of appointments," I say quick, already knowing Rose's full schedule.

Mr. Cullen just raises his brow at me. "Then when is she free?"

"She has forty-five minutes available around one o'clock," I say. I manage to hold back the retort of _the time you're already scheduled to meet with her_.

"Are you attending the Volturi meeting with her?"

"No, Emmett ... I mean Mr. Cullen is attending with her."

"Is he now?"

I bit my lip, ducking my head a little more.

"Fine, then I will have to make do with you for the meeting then."

I turn and look at him as the doors open with a ding sound.

"I'll see you at four, Miss Swan," the doors start to close again, and I'm still standing here open-mouthed looking at him.

He reaches forward and pushes the door open button.

"Mouse, this is your floor, and as much as I would like to stand here all day watching you attempt to catch flies with that open mouth, I do have a business to run."

I quickly close my mouth and walk off the elevator. I freaking hate that he calls me _mouse_. It was bad enough he described me as a mouse when he was talking to Emmett, but now he's calling me that to my face.

I throw my bag on my desk, and make my way to the coffee machine I brought in with me when I started. Only Rose, Alice and I know about and use it. We actually hoard it, because it does make the best coffee ever. After getting a cup for me and one for Rose, I make my way to her office.

"Rose," I say walking in and placing the cup on her desk.

"I hear you're going to be meeting with Edward today at four, is that right?"

I give her a nod and huff as I sit down across from her.

"What has he done now?"

"He called me _mouse_ again," I whine. I freaking hate feeling like a bullied teenager. I really thought I left that behind when I left Forks.

"Mice are cute little things, Bella."

I roll my eyes at her; I mean it's still a rodent. "Yeah, I guess and it's better than being called the rat."

Rose gasps and she looks at me.

"It's fine ... that happened years ago."

"Hmm, if any of the name callers from the past turn up here you let me know."

I just look at her.

"Hey, Bella, payback's a bitch and that bitch's name just happens to be Rosalie."

I shake my head chuckling at her.

"Well, Rosalie – the bitch – get to work. I'll be at my desk if you need me." I walk out and get on with my job.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett says as he jumps up on my desk and starts to look through my paperwork.

"Emmett, I'm working; what do you need?" I ask taking the papers in his hand away from him.

"I know you're working, but I'm hoping that if I piss you off enough, you'll help me just to get rid of me."

I stop what I am doing and look at him with a bitch brow.

"What in the blue blazes have you done this time?" I sigh knowing that this has to be something that I will have to hide from Rose, Mr. Cullen, or even both.

"I sort of misplaced the Hunter case file. I was hoping since you helped me with it, you'll have it backed up?"

"He's going to kill you," I sing-song as I open the drawer and grab the correct thumb drive I have the files backed up on.

"Not if you have it and save my skin."

"Hmmm," I hum out.

"I have everything but the stuff you had put on the bulletin boards," I say as I click print.

"You're a lifesaver, now if you could do one more thing?"

I look at him.

"PLEASE," he begs, dropping to his knees beside me.

I nod, but roll my eyes at him and grin; he's like the class clown.

"I need you to book a table for Rose and me for next Saturday, at Sky City."

"Are you freaking joking with me? That's Valentine's Day," I grit out in a hushed whisper.

"I know it is – I got her flowers and stuff, too. I just forgot to book the table."

I rub my head, having instantly gotten a headache.

"Why don't you just cook for her?"

"I can't cook, Bells. Come on, Bella, please," Emmett begs while stroking my arm like a five-year-old.

"You should know I HATE Valentine's Day; it's nothing more than a Hallmark Holiday. I swear to GOD, if I do this for you, you will owe me, HUGE."

He grins and nods.

"It's going to cost you a mint at Sky City, too," I say as he walks off. I shrug remembering he's a Cullen; he can afford it.

I pick up my phone and call Sky City, when they answer I jump into my character. "Hello, I need to speak to Marcus, tell him it's Mrs. Cullen," I say in a snobby voice.

"_Marcus here?" _

I smile shaking my head at how quickly the name Cullen gets me through to the right people.

"My son—God love him, booked a table for him and his lovely girlfriend, next Saturday night. Sadly, he's unable to remember if it was the theater then dinner, or dinner then the theater. Could you be a dear and tell me what time he has booked his table for two? The reservation would be under Cullen, of course."

"_Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I can certainly find that information for you, please hold one moment,"_ Marcus says.

I wait knowing that he will not be able to find the reservation, since it doesn't yet exist.

"_Mrs. Cullen, thank you for your patience. I regret to inform you that there is not a reservation down for Mr. Cullen, party of two, on Saturday,"_ Marcus tells me sounding confused.

"I'm sure there must be some sort of mishap. I'll tell you what, the theater starts at nine, and will not be over until closer to eleven. Since that's too late to eat, why don't you just pencil them in at seven, and we'll say no more about it."

"_Mrs. Cullen, I apologize, but we are fully booked on Saturday," _he stutters out.

"Marcus, I'm sure you can fit him in; normally, my Edward would deal with things like this," I say as Rose opens her door and just looks at me. I shake my hand at her. "But, he's been a real grump today, I would hate for him to lose it. I know how much he loves your restaurant."

"_Party of two you say, Mr. Cullen – Edward?"_

I hold back my chuckle.

"Well, Marcus, that boy does need a good woman, but _no_ this is for my younger son Emmett and his beautiful girlfriend Rosalie."

"_Thank you, Mrs. Cullen; we'll see them at seven on Saturday the fourteenth. I, again, am so very sorry for the mix up."_

I almost let out a laugh at this point.

"Oh Marcus, it's fine my dear, these things ... happen. Ta-ta now," I say before hanging up the phone.

Rose crosses her arms and gives me a bitch brow. "He forgot to book the table?"

I nod and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, thanks for fixing that for him. I've got to say I love how you do that."

"It's all part of the job, ma'am," I say with my best southern drawl, which makes her laugh.

"Take petty cash, and go get us lunch, please?"

"The usual?"

"Yes, please," Rose says with a hum wiggling her brow.

"I really want to tell Emmett that you love the diner's cheesecake more than him."

Rose twitches her finger and glares at me. "You do, and there will be no pay raises for you."

I roll my eyes and pick up the phone placing the order. I get the money out of petty cash, and grab my jacket before walking out.

I walk into the dinner and trip, falling right into someone.

"Mouse?"

I groan closing my eyes – it would be him.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," I mutter out.

I peek out one eye and notice I drenched his shirt in the coffee he was holding.

"I can pay to get it washed for you," I say grabbing some napkins and wiping his shirt.

"This shirt cost three hundred dollars, it doesn't get washed."

I swallow stopping my hand movement.

"I ... I can pay for a new one?" I blurt out without meaning to.

"You'll buy me a new shirt?" Mr. Cullen mocks out.

"Yes," I say dropping my head. It's not like I need to eat this month. "I'll have it to you by Monday," I say moving away from him.

"Miss Swan." I stop and look up at him, but his cell rings, so he sighs picking it up.

I turn to the counter and see Esme. "Hi Esme, do you have our order ready?" I ask feeling down in the dumps.

"It's almost done; are you okay?"

I give her a weak smile and nod.

"You can come in and talk to me, dear, any time"

I nod at her. "Sounds good; thanks, Esme."

"You know what ... I'm going to throw in some chocolate cake for you."

I chuckle and smile a little more.

"Thanks," I say.

"Sorry about that, and the shirt's fine; don't worry about—" Mr. Cullen blurts out harshly making me think that it's not okay.

"Edward," Esme says sounding shocked.

"Yes, oh and, Esme, you really need to think about having that eyesore of a truck moved," he says.

I place the twenty on the counter walking away with our lunch and receipt. I really don't want to stand around listening to him mocking my truck.

I walk right into Rose's office finding Alice is now here, too. Alice is Edward's personal assistant, but I love the woman regardless of who she works for.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asks jumping up and looking at me.

"I tripped into stupid Mr. Cullen and he spilled his coffee down his fancy shirt," I say pouting.

"Oh no, he has on the new Ralph Lauren summer collection," Alice mutters.

Rose slaps the back of her head. "Friend is upset here; she comes first, not the rude asshole with the freaking high dollar shirt that he has like fifty of."

"Two hundred," Alice says sounding a little far away.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Bella, it's fine, don't worry."

I shake my head at her.

"He said that I can't wash it, so I'll have to pay for a new one."

Rose goes to speak but I carry on talking.

"Then he picked on my truck again."

Rose gets out our lunches, placing them down. "You do know what makes me get through the day in a male-dominant environment, don't you?"

"Knowing that all men are bastards?" I ask.

Rose just looks at me with a smirk. "Besides that."

"Knowing if they could suck their own dicks, they would stay at home?" Alice barks out laughing.

"Again, no but very true. I guess I'll just have to tell you."

I nod knowing that would be best, because guesses at this point will only get raunchier.

"Men are overgrown toddlers that have to have a woman make their appointments, check their spelling and make sure they are dressed right," she says pointing at Alice. "But, they still can only do half the work we do, and there's no way in hell they could ever do it in Jimmy Choos'."

I nod as Alice chants out, "here, here."

"Bella?" Alice calls as she wipes her mouth clean. "Don't worry about the shirt or the cost of it. I will bring you in a shirt to give to him, and he will be none the wiser."

"Alice, I said I'll pay for it."

"Bella, Alice has shirts for him coming out his ears, take this as payback for him calling you _mouse_." Rose talks with a mouth full of food.

"Fine," I say but feel glad that I don't need to shell out three hundred bucks for a fancy shirt.

The rest of the afternoon goes by slowly. Before leaving Rose fills me in on everything she wants to go over with Mr. Cullen. Even though I know everything inside and out, I'm still very nervous. At quarter to four, I walk to the elevator taking deep breaths as it takes me to the top floor.

I walk slowly to Alice's desk as she smiles broadly at me.

"Hey, you're early," she chirps and I look at the clock behind her seeing it says ten minutes to three. I glance at my watch that says ten minutes to four.

"I'm not early, your clock is slow, Alice."

Alice looks behind her and then at her computer screen. She frowns and slaps her desk. "Stupid thing stopped again."

She picks up her phone. "Edward, Bella Swan is here for the four o'clock meeting."

She hangs up the phone "He said he'd come and get you, when he's ready."

"Hmm," I hum out as I look down at her workload.

"Are you going to join Rose and me, tomorrow night?"

I shrug. "Not sure; are Jasper and Emmett going to be there?" As much as I like them, I still hate playing the fifth wheel. There's always the chance that Mr. Cullen will tag along, too. After all, Jasper and Emmett are his brothers and that worries me.

"Nope, it's our girls' night out, so just us," Alice says with a giggle. "Come on, Bella, you could pick up a young, hot looking guy, and take him home and have hot sex with him"

"That's not my scene, Alice."

"Fine ... an older dude who's hot and ready to fulfill your hottest fantasies."

"Well, I'm certain that would go peachy, right up to the point where I ask if I can call him daddy," I cheekily remark making Alice laugh.

"Is this what I pay you for, Alice?"

I jump turning around to see Mr. Cullen standing there, not looking very happy.

"Miss Swan, if you're done discussing your personal life, you can come into my office?"

Alice laughs again and Edward glares at her looking flushed.

"I mean, you can follow me, into my office."

I look at Alice who's still laughing, but she waves me to go.

"You're not sitting in on this meeting?" I ask in my best pleading voice.

"Alice has work to do, so do I; will you just get in here, so we can get to it?"

Alice cackles out again and I bite my lip as I walk slowly to him. The closer I get, the more of a buzzing electrical feeling surges through my body. I stop when I am standing next to Mr. Cullen.

"After you, mo— Miss Swan."

I walk into the large office for the first time and frown when it looks more like the hallway of a home.

"My office is this way," Mr. Cullen states as his hand lingers on the base of my back.

We move a short pace down the hallway, and off to the left is a wide open living room, of which I could see a dining room on the other side.

"Do you live here?" I blurt out. "I'm sorry," I murmur as my blush heats my face and I drop my head.

"No, I don't live here, but I do like to work in a homey environment. My office space includes: a living room, kitchen, dining room, gym, full bathroom, and of course, my office."

I bob my head and keep looking around. I wonder if there's a bedroom someplace, too.

"I can't answer that as it could be construed as a sexual question, Miss Swan."

I gasp, as I suddenly realize I must've spoken out loud.

"I have had harassment charges filed against me once, albeit unwarranted; I'd rather not go through that again."

"I wouldn't ..." I stutter as we stand outside a door.

"So, if I were to sexually harass you, you wouldn't tell?" Mr. Cullen asks almost hovering above me.

"That ... No! That's not what I meant. I meant, I wouldn't lie and get you into trouble," I gush out the last part quickly.

"Hmm," Mr. Cullen hums as he opens the door.

I walk into his office slowly – it's very large and spacey, and find myself smiling because I really like it.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen asks and I drop my smile knowing I must've been grinning like a fool.

"Yeah ... yes, Sir."

"Then please take a seat," he tells me pointing to a chair.

I nod sitting down, and right away my leg starts to bounce.

"Mr. Cullen," I say with a squeak making him raise his brow at me. I know right away this must be one of the reasons he calls me _mouse_.

"Mouse, I told you my name is Edward."

"And I told you my name is Bella," I say right away. I close my eyes knowing this meeting may end with me getting sacked.

"Touché, Mouse, tell you what, I'll call you Bella, instead of Miss Swan, and you call me Edward, instead of Mr. Cullen, agreed?"

"Agreed, Edward," I say.

As soon as his eyes leave mine, I let out a breath.

Edward and I go through all the points Rose wanted me to bring up with him.

"You, too, get a pay raise?" Edward asks.

"Er, I'm not sure ... I wasn't aware of that being in there," I say quickly.

"You've only been with us six months; all employees start at grade one for pay and that lasts for a year."

I nod knowing this. "Yes, Sir, I'm aware."

"Not only does it say you, too, get a pay raise, but you're being moved to grade three?"

I shrug again, not knowing what else to do. I know at grade one I get ten dollars an hour, but at grade three, I'd be getting closer to twenty dollars an hour.

"I really can't say Mr.—"

Edward raises his brow at me, cutting me off.

"Edward, I know Rose joked about it," I say looking down.

"Bella," Edward calls out. "Look up when someone is addressing you."

I look up, and he sighs out.

"In the business world, you can't show weakness, no matter what, do you understand me, mouse?"

I bob my head, but I haven't a clue what he's talking about.

"Okay, that's it then; we are done for today. I'll speak to Rose tomorrow about the subject you couldn't help with. Have a nice evening."

I jump up and just about run out of his office and personal space.

"Bella, you okay?" I nod at Alice.

"Yep, but I'm starting to agree with Emmett; I think Edward," I say pointing at his door, "needs to get laid, and bad."

Alice giggles a little.

"I swear, Alice, you could put coal up his ass, and in no time flat, it would come out as a diamond."

Alice laughs some more and I roll my eyes at her.

"He must have done something right, you're calling him Edward?"

I shrug. "See you tomorrow," I say walking out.

I get in my truck heading for Walmart, knowing I need some groceries.

I walk around getting some fruit and frozen meals for one.

"I need chocolate," I say to myself. Knowing _aunt flo_ is making my life miserable, and the caffeine and sugar from it will make me feel better. I groan when I hit the candy aisle – Valentine shit is covering the shelves. I love the chocolates, but really hate the greeting card holiday.

"Twenty freaking bucks for a stupid, heart-shaped box of chocolate?" I huff out loud.

"Can I help you, Ma'am," one of the workers asks.

"Yes, I was wondering if I opened this and only took the good kinds out, and left the shitty ones nobody eats, can I get a discount?"

The poor worker just looks at me like I'm unstable.

"Um, no," he says slowly, looking around as if he thinks someone might jump out at him.

"Okay, where are the smaller boxes of these?" I say shaking the twenty dollar box.

"That's the only size we have left at the moment."

"Why?"

"It's almost Valentine's Day, and people usually buy them for others?" he says as if he was asking me.

"Ah, the rip-your-heart-out and send it to that special someone, only for them to refuse it and put return to sender on it, day!"

The worker just smiles at me as he backs away from me.

I turn back looking at the chocolate. I pick up another box looking at the back seeing the best-if-used-by date is 2017.

"I just don't get why people don't wait until the fifteenth and buy the discounted chocolate, and put it away for next year. All I want is some freaking chocolate that doesn't cost me two hours of work," I groan out and the worker actually runs away.

I really hate Valentine's Day, and not because I'm a younger version of an old spinster, I mean, I don't even have a cat.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is no set posting schedule for this as of right now, and there is still a bit to write yet, but it will be completed 100% by the end of February. Let us know what you think. We love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading yet another of the stories by WeeKittyAndTAT, we hope you enjoy it. (Nikky) &amp; Kasi~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the story love already.**

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you need to wear this," Alice orders, holding up a small, black dress.

"I'm not sure," I stammer eyeing the skimpy dress.

"Don't you like it?" Alice asks sounding sad.

"I do, but it may be best for me to wear something of my own. I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"Bella, please?" Alice begs as she shakes the dress in front of me.

I close my eyes and stick my hand out.

I'm starting to think the reason she makes Rose and I come to her place to get dressed is so she can change what we we're planning to wear. She always seems to have picked up something we just HAVE to wear. Okay, most of the time her clothing choices are better than mine, but I think she's addicted to shopping.

"You have to start attending an addiction-to-shopping group, Alice," Rose says as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Hey, you're addicted to Emmett's cock," she retorts pointing at Rose. Then she turns to me, "Bella, you're addicted to chocolate. So there, we all have addictions, leave me and mine alone, at least you both benefit from mine."

I look to Rose nodding.

"She's got a point," Rose admits.

"Thank God she's marrying Jasper Cullen, and his wallet can handle her shopping addiction," I snigger as I pull the dress over my head.

"Is this better?" I ask, both Rose and Alice hum out an affirmative sound.

"Now, I need to fix your makeup and hair and _we're_ good to go."

As soon as I'm fixed up, we call for a cab and head off to Blondie's. Blondie's is an upscale dance club; where everyone wants to hang out.

I pull my eyebrows together as Rose and Alice keep walking to the door.

"Girls?" I say pointing at the queue.

"We don't wait, Bella, follow me," Rose says and I hear a few people mutter out "bitches."

I hurry to catch up with them and they pull me up to the bouncers. "Cullen: party of three for the VIP section," Rose says, flashing him a card. He grins and opens the rope for us.

I roll my eyes a little as I follow them; the Cullen name seems to get you anything you want.

Rose, Alice and I mingle drinking and dancing in the main bar. Things were a little strange the first hour we were here. We all got hit on every five minutes or so, but then they all just stopped and most men gave us a large breathing space. We just sat down after dancing for a while, when a guy makes his way to our table.

"Three drinks for three beautiful ladies," the guy I now know is a waiter says placing down the drinks.

I look around to see if I can see any guys looking at us, but can't. When I look back at the table, I see Rose is about to drink the drink.

"Rose," I say and she looks at me.

"That could be spiked!" I say taking it she doesn't get it could be drugged.

"It's fine – Seth is a worker here, and he wouldn't have allowed anything to happen to these drinks."

I raise my eyebrow and then turn to Alice who's bobbing her head.

"Fine, but if I wake up as some sick fuck slave, I ain't going to be talking to you."

"You will if he's older, good looking, and tells you to call him Daddy," Rose retorts and I flip her off.

"I'm going to go back and dance."

I make my way back to the dance floor and enjoy the beat of the bass thrumming through my body. I start moving around and I feel hands wrap around me. I push them off and go to move away, but I'm pulled back roughly. I feel my heart take off, because I know these hands. These are the hands I NEVER wanted touching me again.

"Let go of me, Paul," I say through my clenched teeth.

"So, you remember my touch?"

I shake my head. "I said let go!" I grit out a little louder as I try to move away from him.

He grips my hair and my hand goes to hit him as his other hand wraps around my waist. Before I'm even aware that he moved us, I'm shoved roughly against a wall.

"Time for you to come home, you know no one wants you here. Look at what you made me do. Do you want me to tell them—those girls—how you made me so angry? How you made me hit you?"

I keep my sobs at bay, and I struggle to get free of his hands that are bruising my skin.

"You're nothing without me. You're alone because no one wants you!"

His hand goes from my hair to my shoulder where he presses so hard I nearly pass out in pain.

"I told you the last time; keep your fucking hands off her!" Rose screams.

I let out a shaky breath, and I try to turn my head to see Rose, but I can't.

"Not you again," Paul hisses out, and then screams in pain as he lets me go.

I turn to see Paul grabbing his nuts and I can only assume Rose punched him there. He reaches for me as I start to move, but Rose is faster. She whips out a taser and fires it at him. I watch open-mouthed as she shocks him, and then kicks him in the nuts again.

"Stand clear, security!" is yelled, but I can't seem to move my eyes from Paul.

I feel Rose hug me and I close my eyes as she hides my face. I let out another shaky breath, at the same time someone touches me, just briefly. The touch seems to leave a buzzing feeling near me and I feel calmer. As the feeling fades, I let out a sob against Rose's chest.

Rose holds on to me the whole way to her apartment. She refused to allow me to be alone tonight, and Alice decided we could have a sleepover party.

We walk in and Rose gives Alice and me something to change into as she gets some wine and ice cream.

"I never would have thought you were one to eat in bed, Rose?" Alice says as I start to laugh.

"What?" Alice and Rose question me together.

"Just think about it. Emmett will be so sad that he missed three girls in one bed together, eating ice cream."

Rose and Alice both grin. We group close together, give our best sexy faces as Rose takes a photo and sends it to Emmett.

A few seconds later, Rose's cell dings and we look to see what he sent back.

_~No fair Babe. You said it was ladies night. Wait, if I put on a bra and panties, can I join you?~_

Rose laughs typing out that she'll ask.

Alice texts Emmett herself and writes: ~Emmett, ew, no desire to see your monster buffoon bod in lacy nothings.~

I pick up my cell and text him, too. ~ Sorry, Emmie, calling you Daddy doesn't exactly fit my ideal.~

Emmett sends us each back a sad face.

Rose takes pity on him texting him once more; she turns showing us the text. ~... hmm, maybe you can wear that for me tomorrow, when we're alone.~

We all start to giggle, especially after he sends her a response of _yes_ all in capital letters and about fifty exclamation points.

The rest of the night we just talk and joke around. They both tell me if I need to talk, they're here for me.

Rose and Alice still seem to be worried about me the next day, and decide we should go shopping.

When we are ready we head to the Mall. We walk in and I instantly roll my eyes at the decorations they have up everywhere. The place looks like a teenage girl's journal. There are hearts and glitter everywhere. The place looks like someone ate red paint, glitter and heart-shaped cookie cutters, and proceeded to vomit all over the place.

We walk into a big retail store and the first thing I see is a display of chocolate heart-filled candy. I pick up a box and open it, as Rose and Alice just look at me.

"Want one?"

They both shake their heads. "You're going to get in trouble for shoplifting," Alice sings.

"I haven't left the shop, and I will pay for them."

I keep eating the chocolate as Alice and Rose look for cute gifts for their boyfriends.

"A guy gives a girl flowers, so what does a girl give a guy in place of flowers?" Alice wonders out loud.

"A blow job," I say right away and hear someone tisk as they walk past me.

Alice just laughs and Rose nods in agreement. "You're onto something there, Bella."

I pop another chocolate in my mouth and pick up a card with monkeys on it. "Nothing says I love you, like monkeys," I say showing them.

I chuckle when I read the poem. "Listen to this: _Roses are red. Violets are blue. Rhyming is hard. Like I am for you!_ Now this sounds like a card Emmett would pick out," I say putting it back as Rose and Alice chuckle.

I read some more, sighing because they're the lovey-dovey ones.

"Why don't they have realistic poems in these stupid cards?"

Rose and Alice just look at me.

"You know like, bacon is bacon, eggs is eggs, don't let him between your legs. He says you're cute, he says you're fine, nine months later, he says it's not mine! Or, sorry I won't be giving you my heart this year, but I do have another throbbing organ for you."

Alice just rolls her eyes, and Rose laughs loudly.

I shrug. "Well, I say screw Valentine's Day. I'm just waiting for the discounted chocolates on February fifteenth!"

"I think you've had enough chocolate," Rose says looking at my half eaten box of chocolates. "Besides, Emmett makes me happy on Valentine's Day," Rose says as Alice nods.

"My Jasper, too," she adds.

"Hate to be the one to tell you, but no woman will ever be truly happy on Valentine's Day unless she is gifted a chocolate penis that ejaculates money."

Alice and Rose just chuckle. "And that's why we love you," Rose states as she hugs me.

We all move to the checkout and I put down the box of chocolates.

"These have been opened?" the clerk says in a snotty voice.

"It has?" I gasp, "Here I thought I was paying for a half-eaten box."

I put my money down and the woman just looks at me. "You're not meant to eat them before you pay for them."

"There's not a sign that says that."

The woman takes my money, but mutters to herself. The rest of the day goes by and we have some fun as Rose and Alice buy stuff for their guys.

"Hey, maybe you should get a date for Valentine's Day. I could hook you up with someone," Alice says sweetly as we sit in Rose's car outside my apartment.

"No, I'm happy with just being me; besides, the best part of being my own date on Valentine's Day is I know I'll score."

They both are laughing as I get out of the car.

I walk into my apartment and sigh. I have one room that covers my living room, kitchen and bedroom. The only other doors lead to a small food pantry, a closet for hanging clothing, and my cramped little bathroom, which holds a sink, toilet and stand-up shower.

I lie on my bed looking out the window. When I was a little girl, I believed in fairy tales, and true love. I want to be in love with someone that will see me for who I am. I want him to know the real me, the good, the bad and the kinky. I want to love him with my whole heart, allow him to see the darkest corners of my soul. Most nights as I lie here alone, it feels like it will never be my turn, and I'll always feel that heartbreak.

I close my eyes knowing the self-pity is not going to get me anywhere as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I put on outfit six. Alice and Rose, God bless them, got a hold of some petty cash and got me work clothes. I have ten shirts, ten pants, ten skirts, a few suit jackets and twelve pairs of shoes. So far I've been able to change the stuff around enough that it looks like I have more clothes.

I walk into the building and smile at Sam and Felix before getting in the elevator. I look for Mr. ... Edward, not seeing him anywhere. I step back and press the button for my floor.

"Hold the door!" is yelled and I quickly press for the doors open button.

"That's twice in a row, mouse; nice save."

"Yes, Edward," I say sounding like a five-year-old as he presses the button for his floor. I frown seeing his hand looks red and sore.

"What happened?" I ask taking his hand in mine.

"Nothing," Edward says sounding tight lipped.

I swallow and let him go, why does this man unnerve me so much?

The rest of the way up is quiet, but I can feel his stare.

The doors open with a ding, and I walk out.

"Mouse?" I turn looking at Edward seeing he's looking at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

I pull my brows together and nod at him. "I'm fine," I say as I muster up a small smile and wave.

The first part of the day seems to go by slowly and even with Rose getting me to do my impression of Edward, it didn't take away the sad feeling inside of me. I walk to my desk seeing there's a hot chocolate with marshmallows and a large piece of chocolate cake.

I tilt my head seeing that a card by it just says 'Bella'.

"Rose," I call out loudly.

"Yeah?" she says popping her head out the door.

"Did you do this?" I ask pointing at the cake and hot chocolate. She shakes her head at me.

"I put it there," I jump a little as Emmett jumps out from behind me. "But I cannot tell you who it's from," he carries on before I can ask him.

I cross my arms.

"Trust me, I'm working on him. He doesn't think he's good enough to date you, but he's liked you for a good year now."

I look at Rose who shakes her head to say she doesn't know.

"Emmett!" I say in my best mom voice, which makes him walk away faster. "Emmett!" I say again adding the look as he turns around to me.

"No. No. No. I'm not telling her," he babbles as he runs out."

I look at Rose who's chuckling. "Just drink it and eat the cake before I do."

I moan and hum as I eat the cake. "This is so good," I moan to Rose, who's helping me eat it.

"I know I'll need to find out where this came from."

I nod in agreement.

"Bella, Rose," Alice calls from the door.

We turn to see she looks worried.

"Edward needs you both in his office."

I take another large bite before standing.

"Did he say why?" Rose asks.

"No, but two men came by to see him. They're still here and I think they are cops."

I feel myself pale and shake.

"You didn't do anything," Rose says rubbing my arm.

"This is my personal life, Rose. What if I get fired for this?"

"You won't, Bella," Alice says.

I walk to the elevator and we go up together. Alice calls Edward, and he comes out a few minutes later.

"In here, ladies," he says, sounding calm.

I walk in and pull at my sleeves.

"Good afternoon, I'm Detective Mike Newton, and this is Detective Eric Fitz."

I shake their hands as they reach them out to us, and so does Rose.

"Please, take a seat."

I sit down and Rose sits next to me and I'm stunned when Edward takes a seat on my other side.

"We're here to talk to you about Paul Golden."

I nod biting my lip.

"Can you tell us the last time you saw him?"

"Saturday night at Blondie's."

They hum and write in their notepads.

"Can you tell us what you did together at Blondie's?"

I swallow as I frown. "I was out with Alice and Rose, not him. I was dancing and he grabbed me," I say feeling as if the air is leaving my body.

"So, you were having fun with him?"

I shake my head. "No, he ..." I stop talking hating that I have to talk about this at work, in front of Edward Cullen. "I dated him when I was in high school; he smacked me around. When I left Forks, I broke up with him, but ..." I look to Rose when I feel someone touching my hand softly. I smile at her, silently thanking her for the support. "He beat me badly. I got a court order for him to stay away. I haven't seen him since then, until Saturday night. I asked him to let me go, but he wouldn't. He grabbed my hair," I say putting my hand to where my head still hurts. "And moved us, where he slammed me against the wall. He was holding my side and he held my shoulder, too. Rose saved me again, like she did way back then in Forks. The security people took him away, and we went to Rose's place."

The two detectives just nod. "Why didn't you report it?"

I shrug. "I think the court order is out of date now, I got it in July of 2011." I stop talking and frown. "Why are you here?"

"Paul Golden was badly beaten in the early hours of Sunday morning."

I look at them shocked. "And you thought I did it?"

They just look at me.

"I never touched him," I say feeling even more upset.

They question Rose and she gives him the same answers.

"Why did you taser him?"

"He was hurting my friend, and I didn't think the bar would take kindly to me shooting his ass. I'm licensed in the state of Washington to carry a concealed weapon."

"Miss Hale," Detective Newton says.

"You are done," Edward says standing up.

"Mr. Cullen," Detective Newton stutters.

"No, you have questioned them for an hour. Miss Hale was within her rights to protect her friend from a man who is clearly violent. Now, neither they nor I am sorry that this Paul Golden has been hurt, but you clearly have seen the footage from the club and know they left together. They went to Miss Hale's building, which the doormen have already told you, as did the cab driver on the timeframe of their arrival there. You have no reason to be here. The only reason I allowed you to speak with her was because you said you'd get her a new order of protection. Now kindly do that and get the hell out of my office," Edward barks making both cops pale. They stand up and walk to the door.

"We'll need a few photographs of any marks he left on you from Saturday, right away."

The door closes with a slam.

"Oh Bella," Alice says rushing in to hug me.

I look up to see an angry Edward looking down at me. "I'm sorry for bringing that here," I say meekly.

"Take your top off."

I look at him wide-eyed.

"I need to get the photographs taken of your arms, side and head. Rose and Alice will stay right here."

I slowly take my top off, and Edward closes his eyes for a minute. When he opens them, he takes a few pictures of my side and shoulder. I feel him move to sit next to me as he undoes my hair letting it cascade down my back.

"Just a few more, Mouse," Edward whispers in my ear. I find instead of been pissed at him for calling me _mouse_, it calms me. I know now that I'm still the same to him; he's not looking at me differently because of this.

"I'm sorry," is whispered so softly I think I may have imagined it.

"That's it – why don't you three girls take off for the day, but I do need you all in bright and early tomorrow morning for our nine a.m. meeting."

I clean up my desk as Rose and Alice chat. "Oh, Bella, here," Alice says handing me a shirt.

I close my eyes as I take it; I forgot about owing him a shirt with everything else going on.

"Thank you; I'll go up and drop it off to him now."

They both look at me and I give them a slight smile. "I'm fine, girls. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Before they can say another word, I'm in the elevator and on my way back up to Edward's office.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. When I don't hear anything, I try the door seeing it's locked. I move to Alice's desk picking up her desk phone to call him.

"Alice?" I hear a few seconds later.

"No, it's me – Bella. Can I come in?" I ask swallowing at how small my voice sounds.

"I'll come and get you," Edward says before hanging up.

I bite my lip the whole time I wait as I watch for his door to open.

"Mouse," Edward says giving me a worrisome look.

"I forgot to give you this," I say handing him the shirt.

"I told you there was no need—"

I shake my head at him, cutting him off. Even with his voice all soft and kind now, I still remember the harshness which was there the other day.

"Goodnight." I go to walk away, but Edward catches my arm.

"Are you okay? I know I'm not your friend, or anyone you would want to talk to, but my door is always open if you need to talk" I nod a little. "I'm sorry he hurt you, but you need to know that you are worth more than that. You do not deserve to be someone's punching bag. No one deserves to be beat down or treated like that. You are the type of woman that should be with a guy who would love you with every breath he takes."

Edward moves forward a little, and I swallow before taking a breath and holding it. Edward just stands in front of me and stares. He reaches toward me and with a gentle sweep of his fingers, he moves my hair back behind my ear. l have this desire to kiss him – it's strange. For a minute I think he's going to kiss me, but he pulls back and I let out a soft sigh.

"Have a good evening, Bella."

I can't seem to open my mouth to say anything to stop him as he walks back into his office and closes the door.

_**~HH~**_

"Before we close this meeting, I received a request from Rose, proposing that her PA – Miss Swan, be allotted a raise in pay."

I feel my face heat up.

"I agree," Emmett cheers.

"Well, I don't!"

I don't even have to look up to know that it was Victoria who spoke. "She has only been here three months—"

"Actually, Miss Swan has worked here for six, almost seven months now," Edward says interrupting and correcting her.

"Still, she's not been here the year she's required to work before a raise is an option. We're all aware that Miss Hale is fond of the girl, but I'm not sure she's worth a pay raise, even if her year was up." The distaste in her tone is so clear to hear, it makes me duck my head. I frown feeling someone's eyes on me, as I look up, I see Edward looking at me.

"Miss Swan, do you believe that you should get a pay raise?" Edward asks me.

He gives me a look like he's trying to silently tell me something; it has me a little puzzled.

"Miss Swan, do you do remember what I said in my office?"

I think back and remember him saying '_In the business world you can't show weakness, no matter what, do you understand me, mouse.'_

I sit up and square my shoulders.

"Yes, Sir. As for the raise, it's not about whether I think I deserve it or not. I work for Rose, who works for you. She has been with your company for years, and has shown that she makes good choices for you. If she believes that I have worked hard enough and show promise that is her call. I, however, will take that as my bonus and reward; this job is not just about the money – not for me. The work I do now will carry on regardless if I get a raise or not.

"I would like to point out that for Mrs. Hardy to say Rose is doing this because she's fond of me, would be the same as Rose declaring Jessica only gets longer lunch times, and is allowed to hand in sloppy, uncompleted work, because she's her daughter."

Jessica, who's sitting behind Emmett, just glares at me.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Victoria yells standing up. "Clear your things—"

"Hold it!" Edward yells cutting off Victoria mid-rant.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Edward. I'll allow you to fire her," Victoria says smugly sitting back down.

"I will not be firing her, and neither will you."

"But—" Victoria stutters and Edward holds up his hand, again cutting her off.

"But, nothing! As Miss Swan clearly just told us, Rose has worked here a long time. Like it or not, Victoria, I do trust her more than I trust you."

"So, she's getting to keep her job after speaking to me like that, and she gets a raise to boot?"

"No, that is not what I've said. Now, if you could mind your mouth and let me finish, you would know what my decision is. Miss Swan has not worked here for year—that rule is there for a reason—but do I think she deserves one? Yes, I do! Miss Swan does twice the work of all the other personal assistants here at Cullen Incorporated, and hands in better work. Just so we're clear, I'm including my own assistant in that statement."

Alice just shrugs nodding as do most of the other assistants in the room.

"She has helped out nearly all of them, at one time or another. Miss Swan has, on more than one occasion, helped Emmett out when your daughter screwed up, as you well know. So, with all that said, I propose that since Miss Swan doesn't get a pay raise until her year is up, even though her work has been the best overall during the short time she's been employed here. However, due to things brought to light during today's meeting, I'm suggesting that your daughter should take a pay cut, or we can terminate her employment. I will offer to pay her the same as Miss Swan, which is well above minimum wage; however, her work needs to improve. She will be at the starting wage for a minimum of one year. If her work is not improving, she will be terminated at that time. If she shows improvement, then she will be considered for a raise. Going forward the raises the personal assistants will be given, will be based on the quality of their work and the final decisions will be made by Emmett, Jasper and I.

"As for Miss Swan with her excellent work ethic and quality work, I'd like to propose we take a look at her work at the end of each month. If Miss Swan continues to hand in the same quality and quantity of work, I will be giving her a bonus. This same bonus will be applicable to all personal assistants, but know now that Miss Swan has set the standard very high for all the others. These bonuses will be our way of showing appreciation to the outstanding work we are receiving. Does anyone have any questions?"

There are mumbles of _no_ from several people around the table, but not one person questions Edward.

"Well then, thank you all for your time today, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts now? Things are going to be interesting around the office for sure. See you tomorrow with another chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure chapter four will post tomorrow, but we will post as soon as we can. Our wonderful beta AWayWithWords has some real life family things going on right now. Please send her your prayers and well wishes for a speedy recovery of her loved one.**

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I look up and see Edward has a smug grin on his face and it makes me smile.

I can't seem to move as the others leave the office.

"She's going to kill me," I say looking at Rose and Alice.

"She touches you and I will bitch slap her and her mother into the next century," Rose says right away. "Wait, now that's the best idea I've ever had … Edward, can't I just throw those bitches out?"

"No fighting at work, Rose, and _no_ I don't want to see Mouse get hurt, just so I can fire them. However, feel free to beat them up outside of the office and work property; just make sure you pay the witnesses well."

I chuckle a little over the fact Edward used what I would have to call a father's voice.

"Fine," Rose huffs and stomps her foot a little.

"You're all crazy," I chuckle out loud.

"Yep, that's why we're marrying other crazies. We have to stick together," Emmett says hugging Rose, as Jasper whispers in Alice's ear.

"Bella," Alice calls in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I whine knowing my workload is about to get bigger.

"Could you do my shift on Friday and Saturday? Jasper's taking me away for a long, dirty weekend."

I look at Alice and then at Edward.

"Alice, I have been here for six months; I'm sure Edward would like someone better than me for his PA during your dirty—I mean, your long weekend?"

"I would like the best, and as you've just found out, that would be you," Edward states.

I swallow and let out a quiet sigh. "Fine, but if I have to redirect flowers, cards and chocolates, you should note here and now, the chocolate will be redirected to my mouth, and the flowers and cards to the trash! I don't care who they belong to," I say knowing all incoming mail and deliveries have to go through Alice before going to the right people.

They all laugh like I told a joke, but I'm really not kidding.

I grumble the whole way back to my desk.

"You know if you had a guy, you could be away for the weekend, too."

I flip Rose off as she makes her way into her office, laughing so hard she's snorting.

The rest of the week goes by fast, and I'm glad when Thursday night is finally here. It's not because I'll be upstairs for the rest of the week, but because Rose and Alice are driving me to drink. All they've talked about this week has been Valentine's Day, and they call me sad—HA!

Alice has been rattling off all week the ins and outs of what I need to do to on Friday and Saturday. I'm not surprised when she comes down before I leave to go over the closing day.

"I think this is all you'll need to know," Alice says showing me a detailed list. "Just remember at five, you do light housekeeping around the living room, kitchen and dining area," she states talking about Edward's private home-like office.

"There isn't much to do in there; Edward cleans up after himself mainly. However, on Fridays, I always dust, sweep, wipe down counters and run the vacuum. Edward doesn't allow the cleaning service in there, or on the floor. The whole floor locks down with the keycard nightly. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and security are the only ones that have the key. The office door is also on a magnetic locking system that Edward had set up. The only way is in with the key pass, and there's a release button box inside the door.

"Now the door will automatically unlock at five minutes to five, and will remain accessible until ten after. Make sure you're in by then or the door will be locked again, and then you'll have to bother Edward. Once you enter, close the door and it will automatically lock."

I tilt my head at her in a questioning manner and Rose joins us, as Alice goes on.

"It's some fancy thing Edward got installed to stop everyone from using his private area. It always opens from the inside. All you have to do is push the button and open the door, and you can leave at any time," Alice says as Rose chuckles.

I look back at Alice, who is chuckling, too.

"Emmett switched the auto lock on Edward once, so Edward was locked inside his office. He even put up a camera so we could see Edward, and when he was away from the door, we'd go in and move shit around. Edward was going ape shit, because he couldn't get out, and every time he left a room, we would make changes. One of us always manned the door, so none of us were locked in there, too. Emmett had removed the button box from inside that releases the door." I shake my head at them as they keep laughing.

"It was two days before Edward worked it out, and got free. I thought he was going to kill Emmett that time," Rose says taking over.

"So that's it," Alice says with a sigh sounding happy. "We'll call you," Alice proclaims hugging me.

"No, don't call me, you've got a long, dirty weekend, and I don't want to hear that shit," I tell her making her laugh.

"Maybe you'll have your own one ..."

I pull back and just look at her.

"Time to go, Alice," Rose says pulling Alice's arm as she winks at me.

I arrive home and put a meal for one in the oven, and curl up on my bed to watch a movie on my laptop.

A knock at the door makes me jump a little, and I walk over and peek out the peephole. I see it's Alice and Jasper, so I open the door.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on your way to some scandalous weekend?"

"Yes, we're leaving now, but I had to drop this off for Edward," Jasper says as Alice does her version of the potty dance.

"The bathroom is through there," I say pointing at it and she dashes off leaving Jasper with me.

"I'm sorry to have to leave this with you, but I just don't have time to go back to the office tonight. Plus, Edward took my key again," Jasper says softly as I wave him off.

"It's fine, I'll make sure he gets this tomorrow."

Jasper gives me a smile, and I see his eyes flicker as they go around the room. Both Alice and Rose have been in here a few times, and I know they hate me living here. I know they worry about me, but this is a first for Jasper.

"You okay here, sweetie – you don't have any problems here, right?"

I shake my head at him. "Nah ..." before I can carry on speaking, the people next door, start to argue in loud angry voices.

I chuckle looking at Jasper who looks at me with worry.

"I'm serious; it's fine here, no troubles at all," I tell him.

He sighs and gives me a smirk. "Well, I did notice that truck Edward hates so much is here. Do you know who it belongs to?" The soft chuckle following his question tells me he's trying to lighten up the mood.

"Nope, sorry," I tell him.

"Shame, I wanted to see if I could have them park the truck back at the office. Hey, find out and see if you can figure it out, and get them to park the truck there."

I close my eyes when I hear Alice start talking.

"Rose and I both told Bella just to park her truck at the office."

Jasper's eyes flash to mine, and I can see the _sorry_ behind them.

"And, Edward will just have to deal with it. I still think he owes her for her paying to get it out of impound after he had it towed," Alice huffs at the end.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry; I didn't know it was yours."

I again wave Jasper off. "It's fine, honest. I know it's not the best vehicle, but I sort of need a better place first. Plus, I've had the truck since I was sixteen," I tell them feeling a little ashamed about how little I have.

"You better not have been dissing buster," Alice growls out and Jasper just looks at her.

"Buster?"

"Her truck."

He holds his hands up. "No, I just didn't know it was hers, that's all."

"Alice," I yell making her look at me. "Go and have a long, carnal weekend. After all Jasper puts up with from you, he deserves a few blow jobs. Since I don't want to see that shit, you need to leave."

Alice just chuckles. "He's taking me away because he loves me, not just to screw me ten ways to Tuesday."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Linda Lovelace," I say before looking at Jasper and mouthing 'blow jobs' to him.

"Shit, babe, you and Emmett are right," Jasper stammers.

I look between Jasper and Alice trying to work out what he means.

"I know," Alice say smugly giving me a wink. "So you know and have advance warning, I've arranged for a gift for you. You'll get it soon, or will know about it soon, please enjoy," Alice chuckles walking out.

"I'm gonna kick your pixie ass, Alice! Crazy-ass friends," I mutter out loud as I close the door.

The next morning I eat breakfast, brush my teeth and take my pill and vitamins, and my anti-migraine medication from my weekly medicine box. I frown seeing the bottles containing the rest are all sitting neatly in a line from biggest bottle to smallest.

"Goodness gracious, Alice's OCD is getting worse."

It was her that got me the weekly medication box, so I'd remember to take all my pills. I will admit that since I've had it, I haven't missed taking any. I also now know ahead of time, when I am low on anything.

I pick up the papers Jasper left and head for the office. As I get to the elevator, I feel someone come up behind me. I turn and groan seeing Jacob standing there.

"These are for you," he says holding out six red roses. "I got some candy, too."

I look at the candy and see it's the black licorice bites that he loves so much.

"Aren't you going to take them?"

I rub my head. "Thank you," I say keeping my tone nice as I take them. I hate that I'm one of those people that can't turn down a gift, no matter what.

"So, how about you take me to lunch, and we can talk?"

I let out a, "huh?" before collecting myself. "I can't; I'm working."

"Don't eat all the candy, you know how much I love them," he carries on, as if I hadn't spoken.

"Well, here you go," I say handing him back the candy.

"Bella, we can share them. I know you love candy and chocolate, but eating it all yourself is the reason you've gotten so fat," he says poking at my flat tummy.

I bat his hand away. "I'm not fat," I hiss out.

"I never said you were, but you have been putting on weight. A good twelve pounds, I'd say, since I walked out on you."

I go to cover my face but end up pricking my cheek on one of the damn thorns.

"Jacob," I hiss out. "I lost my parents, and was not fucking eating. I was dangerously under fucking weight, and the nine, not twelve pounds I have put on still make me underweight!"

"So you're planning to gain more weight?" he asks in disgust.

"YES!" I yell. "So take your shitty-ass, nasty tasting candy, your stupid ass roses full of thorns, and fuck the hell back off to your other girl and guy!"

The candy and roses fall to the ground as I let them go.

"Look here you fat bitch," Jacob says looming over me.

Before he can speak again he's pulled away from me.

"Open your mouth again and I'll be shoving those shitty ass flowers down your fucking throat!" Edward grates out.

Edward's eyes flicker to mine, and the heat in them confuses me a little, as he looks ready to kill Jacob.

"Sam, throw him out on his ass," Edward says pushing Jacob to Sam. "If he ever steps foot in here again, you're free to remove him and call the police, and have him charged with trespassing. He can take his flowers and candy with him, or throw them away."

"Yes, Sir."

Edward moves forward, he reaches behind me to press the elevator button. He says nothing as he keeps looking at me. When the doors open, he steps forward sliding one arm around me, making me move with him. As the door closes, I drop my head to his chest and sob. I hear Edward sigh, but his arms wrap around me.

"You've got some shitty taste in men, Bella."

I chuckle through a sob. "I know; God do I know. I don't think I'll ever let any guy in again," I tell him on another sob.

"There's a guy for you, Bella. You're too special not to have a special kind of love."

The doors open again, and I feel Edward press his lips on the top of my head.

"Come on," he says pulling me behind him.

He holds my hand the whole way to Alice's desk.

"You're cut," he says bringing his thumb up to where the stupid rose hurt me. He brings his thumb to his mouth and licks the pad of it. He swipes his now wet thumb over my cheek. I feel and hear my breath hitch as my body thrums in instant arousal.

Edward leaps back closing his eyes. "I'll be in my office if you need me," he says in a quick manner and almost runs away.

I get busy and set about my day.

"I've got a delivery for Miss Jessica Hardy."

I groan a little taking the flowers and chocolate from the guy and sign his sheet.

I was already told I had to just call people if there were deliveries for them. Rose and Alice even got me a box of non-Valentine Godiva chocolate truffles for being well behaved with others' crap.

The delivery guy wasn't gone long, before another one shows up. He, of course, was delivering a huge vase of flowers and chocolates for Mrs. Hardy.

I hear the ding of the elevator and groan loudly.

"Hi," a man's voice calls out.

I look up to see the mailman.

"Where's Miss Alice today?" he carries on as he puts down a tray of mail for me to deal with.

"She's got the extended weekend off," I say looking over what he's brought. I look through the piles of mail holding back a chuckle when I see the Valentine's cards. Once I know everything is there, I sign the cards he needed signed and hand them back.

"Have a good day," he calls out as he walks away.

I start to put the mail into the proper piles. I chuckle at the small pile of Valentine's cards Edward seems to have gotten. Most of them look like something from a fancy store, but there's one that looks like it was done by a fifth grader. I stop at a card and frown, unlike the others, this one I have a feel was done by a kid.

I pick up the phone calling Edward.

"Yes," he says on answering.

"The mail is here," I respond.

"I'll be out in a second."

I nod placing the receiver back down.

The elevator dings again, and I look to see it's another flower delivery; this time for Tia, who is Jasper's PA.

I take them with a sweet smile on my face, and then place them on the table next to the others.

"What do we have here?" Edward says walking out of his door.

"Three girls that want everyone at their work to know they are loved and have a great boyfriend."

Edward tilts his head at me.

"Come on, it's not even Valentine's Day and they have this delivered here knowing full well everyone comes up here to get the mail. Wait for it, these three bimbos will be the last three up to collect their stuff," I say pointing at Jessica, Victoria, and Tia's piles of mail. "Besides, Jasper's not even here, so why is Tia?" I ask.

Edward shrugs. "Maybe he needed her to hand in work or carry on with stuff?"

I snap my fingers as the papers Jasper left for him comes to my mind. "Speaking of that, here, Jasper came by my apartment last night and gave this to me, for you."

Edward looks a little confused, but takes the papers.

"Apart from the flowers, what else do we have?" Edward flicks through all the other mail. "Okay, these can go to the offices now."

I nod and send out the email that I normally receive every morning.

As I hit send, Edward looks at the flowers and opens one of the cards.

"Are you being nosy?" I ask him and he gives me a shrug.

"So, you don't want to hear the poem in Jessica's card then?"

"I didn't say that; what does it say?" I ask wide-eyed.

Edward shakes his head chuckling a little. I hold out my hand waiting for Edward to place the card in it, but he clears his throat looking right at me.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love your body."

I swallow a little over how husky Edward's voice sounds. Edward's eyes flicker back down to the card.

"Signed: Guess Who?"

I chuckle. "Hmm, MIKE," I say chuckling.

I snatch Victoria's card and muster up my best sexy voice. "Kisses. Kisses. Kisses. Oh, what should I do? All I want is just one kiss, from a special person like you." At the end I pucker up my lips and Edward chuckles.

"I mean really, who in the heck writes this shit?" I ask, putting the card back.

"What would you have put?" Edward asks as he leans on the desk.

I smirk at him. "Roses Are Red That Much Is True, But Violets Are Purple Not Freaking Blue!"

Edward chuckles lightly as I carry on talking.

"For Jessica, I would have to say, Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl is empty and so is your head."

Edward barks out a real laugh this time and the elevator opens as the first load of personal assistants walk in to get their mail.

All their eyes light up seeing the flowers and they coo over how lucky Tia, Jessica and Victoria are. I hold back my eye roll. The elevator dings again and off steps the last ones, just as I called it.

"See how great Mike is," Jessica says waving her hand in front of her face like she's trying to hold back the tears.

"A man knows when he's on to a good thing," Victoria says and I snort.

Jessica glares at me as Victoria carries on.

"Besides, baby, he knows you are going places in this place. You're not going to be some college dropout whose best job will be being a personal assistant. Besides, we all know you got your job on your work – not on the ability to lick pussy." Victoria stops talking and looks at me smugly. "Oh, Miss Swan, did you get anything nice for Valentine's Day?"

"I wouldn't know yet, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, but then I'm not expecting anything as I'm not dating anyone."

Jessica seems to take some enjoyment in the fact I'm not dating.

"But if I was, I sure wouldn't want this, hyped-up, half-assed crap," I tell them as I point to their flowers.

"Why not?" Tia asks sounding shocked.

"There are more ways than spending money on a girl for a guy to tell them they love and appreciate them. Like, instead of a restaurant, cook them a meal, and why the hell would you wait until some stupid Hallmark Holiday to tell someone you love them? Shouldn't you be doing that every day, not just one day a year? I mean, really, if it takes a greeting card industry for you to get a guy to say I love you or buy you some flowers, that's screaming: I want a blow job, not I love you."

They all hum at me before walking away stunned with their mail and shit. I turn to Edward who's smiling a little.

"These are yours," I say handing Edward his pile.

"Just so you know, I agree with you," he tells me.

I pull my brow together letting out a "huh?"

"That if I had a girl, it would be the first thing I would tell her in the morning, as I woke her with coffee and breakfast. It would also be the last thing I would tell her as I held her in my arms and we drifted off to sleep, every night no matter if I just fucked her, made love to her, or we just spent time talking and kissing."

"What would you want in return?" I ask feeling myself moving toward him.

"Her heart, and for her to love me back." The words tumble out of Edward's mouth so smoothly that it feels like he's declaring himself to me.

"You can throw these ones away," he says handing me back all the fancy Valentines, but keeps the one that looks childish.

"You're keeping that one?" I ask pointing at it, almost feeling jealous.

"Yes," Edward's whole face lights up, and I feel like someone is stabbing me in the heart.

"It's from Carlisle's ten-year-old daughter. She's got a little crush on me, but she's so sweet." Edward takes out his cell showing me a photo of her on his knee.

I feel my heart race seeing him looking so content with her.

"Carlisle is a doctor and he adopted her."

"She's beautiful," I tell him.

"She is that; the next time she's here, I'll get you up here to meet her."

"I would like that."

"I'll need to get back to work."

"Let me know if you need anything," I say and watch him walk back into his office.

I pick up some papers and fan myself.

'_Bella, do not be developing a crush on your boss.'_

'He's not my boss, Rose is my boss.'

'_Yes he is, Rose works under him.'_

'I would love to be under him.'

I groan and smack my head on the desk, now my inner monologue is arguing.

The rest of the day goes by with only a few more flower deliveries before lunch. I'm in my own personal bliss eating my Godiva Truffles. It's only two and I haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone in over an hour, and the phone hasn't even rung. I have done all my work and all of Alice's as well. I'm bored, so I open a spreadsheet and begin getting some more organizational stuff done that I talked to Rose about last week. I work until my phone alarm beeps to tell me it's a quarter to five. I clean up my mess, put away my stuff, save my work and shut down Alice's desktop.

At five to five I stand outside Edward's door waiting for it to open. When the door's green light comes on, I open it and walk in. I close the door as instructed and see the red light come on. I go to the kitchen, and find the cleaning supply closet. I sing along to the songs on my iPod as I dust, sweep and vacuum. I grab the spray mop and make quick work of the hardwood floors. I clean the kitchen counters and even wash the few cups and a plate in the sink.

A hand clasps down on my shoulder making me jump. I gasp turning to see Edward smirking at me.

"You scared me," I tell him covering my heart. I bend down trying to calm my racing heart. I feel Edward's light chuckle as he rubs my back.

"I'm sorry, Mouse. I did speak to you a few times before touching you."

"Music," I say as I take the earbuds out. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I just was going to ask why you are cleaning?"

"Alice told me that was part of my job today. She said Friday is the day she does the light clean-up here and said it was what I had to do, wasn't it?" I question starting to feel panicky over the fact Edward looks confused.

"I told her I would do it, there's no need for you to do this," he says waving around and I bite my lip.

"Okay, well I'm already finished anyway, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I ask feeling unsure as I walk away.

"Mouse," Edward calls making me stop.

"Yeah?"

Edward looks at me and lets out a soft sigh as he seems to rub his chest. "Have a good night," he mutters.

I get a feeling that he changed what he was going to say. I wait a few seconds but he adds nothing to it.

"Okay, goodnight," I reply.

I put my hand on the door handle, and remember the button. I frown when I don't see a button anywhere. I try to pull the handle, but the door won't move. "Um, Edward, I think your door is stuck," I say wiggling the handle.

"You have to push the button, here let me," Edward says covering my hand with his, as her reaches up. He hits the wall, but there is an empty space where the button box belongs. Our hands are still touching and my whole body fills with a warm feeling. It's strange because this makes me feel alive, yet calms me at the same time.

"Shit," Edward babbles as he bangs on the door. "I'm going to kill him this time."

"What?"

"I think we're locked in," he whispers out.

"What?" I ask.

"The door, the button release is missing. The door is set to shut down. It's not set to shut down until eight at night, unless someone manually does it with a keycard."

I look at him worried. "So we're trapped in here?"

"Don't worry, I'll call Sam," he says as he pulls out his cell.

"Sam, I need you up here, my door stuck."

Edward stops talking for a few seconds but his face turns a dark shade of what I call pissed off.

"WHAT?" he yells making me jump, even though I was expecting his anger.

He moves closer to me as he closes his eyes and rubs my arm to sooth me.

"And the set return time?" he says sounding like he's trying not to yell again. "Fine," he snaps his cell closed and looks at me.

"There seems to be a small problem."

I look at him asking what with my eyes, because I'm unsure I could say anything right this second anyway.

"Jasper and Emmett seemingly gave everyone in the whole building the weekend off, starting at two today."

I swallow and frown. "Why the hell wasn't I given it off? Uh, I mean, okay?"

"They all went home at two, and not back until nine on Monday," Edward carries on.

"Okay," I say again knowing something else is coming that I'll not like.

"At a quarter after five—twenty minutes ago—the building went on auto lock down, we're stuck here until Monday morning."

'_There it is,'_ my inner mind yells as I feel my legs give way.

"Bella, sweetheart, we'll be fine. I'll take care of you," Edward whispers as he carries me to the sofa. "There's loads of food here, and beds; I swear we'll be okay."

Edward makes me look at his eyes, and they hold mine, showing such warmth and makes me feel safe.

"Okay," I say taking in a breath. I look at my watch seeing that it's just about six.

"Have a look around; make yourself at home. I'm almost done with my work. I just need to make some calls and then I'll come spend some time with you. I'll even make you some dinner. I'm sure there are some readymade meals in there," he chuckles. "How does that sound, Mouse?"

"Sounds good," I say.

He grins and winks at me, and I watch him leave the room. I can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I know now that I want him to look after me, but at the same time, I want to take care of him. With taking care of him in mind, I make my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: We hope to post tomorrow, but if not we will post as soon as we can. What are your thoughts so far? Next chapter we will switch to EPOV. There will not be a bunch of repeating of the same story line, but you will see parts of EPOV in situations that many have wanted. Looking forward to your thoughts about them being locked in together for the whole weekend.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now we hear from Edward and get his take on a few things, we will post again tomorrow.**

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I watch her walk freely around my kitchen. She seems to be at home here in my office apartment. I rather enjoy having the conveniences of home when I'm at work, so over half of this floor is converted into my own happy place. I spend a lot of time here, but I have a home as well.

I let my eyes drift back to her and the way she moves. She doesn't always have great balance, but right now she's graceful. She has no idea I'm standing here watching her, so she has no reason to be nervous. I know I'm deeply in love with this girl; I want her as mine. I get the feeling she doesn't understand what I mean when I call her _Mouse_. I let out a soft sigh and duck into my hiding place. I wait a few moments before looking back; I see she's making a late dinner for us.

I close my eyes; no longer knowing what I should do. I'm not sure what would be the best thing for me to do. I move away from my spying spot and head for my office. I sit behind my desk and put my head in my hands, thinking back to when I first laid eyes on Isabella Swan—my _Mouse_.

**March 2014**

"I think I'll have Mom's soup of the day and her lunch special," my brother – Emmett declares while drooling a little.

"You always have that!" Jasper – my other brother chuckles and Emmett just shrugs at him, as we walk to the diner.

My brothers and I look very different from each other, but we only share one parent. I grew up with my mother, Elizabeth and my father, Edward. I loved my mother deeply; she was my everything. More so with the fact I barely saw my father. When I was seven, she became sick. I made her get well cards every day, but she never got better. She passed away shortly after my eighth birthday.

She wasn't even dead six months when my father brought a new woman—a much younger woman—Esme – into our home. The first time I met her she brought me a toy. I was still grieving for my mother, so I pushed her away from me.

The next time I met Esme was at a family dinner with my grandparents. They both took an instant dislike to her, and as a child, to me this was more than enough of a reason to dislike her as well. When I stayed with my grandparents, I often overheard them saying Esme wasn't good enough, and she was only after my family's money.

It didn't take me long to start saying those things to her myself, but my father often took her side.

A year after we buried my mother, my father married Esme. I did everything I could to destroy that day, but it never worked; all it did was push my father further away from me.

The year passed quickly and I found my father went back to his usual working, and I was left alone with Esme. I would go from having a good time with her to hating her, because she made me forget to mourn my mother.

I was ten when she had Emmett, he was not a small baby, and at first I wondered if she picked him up somewhere. By the time Emmett was a year old, she had given birth to Jasper.

Slowly, the years passed, and I saw that despite my bad attitude to her, she treated me like she treated her own sons. It was my father that was the stranger in our family. He didn't even take time off of work to attend his own parents' funerals.

I was seventeen when I dropped my guard around Esme, and began treating her with respect. It was during this time I found out Esme's mother had a diner, which was getting closed down. Esme begged my father to save it, but he refused to help. I was distraught when he refused to help her.

I felt so bad that I used a small part of the money I inherited from my grandparents to save the diner as a gift for Esme on Mother's day. To say my father was mad was an understatement, and it was during his rant that he had a heart attack. He died at the grand age of forty-five.

I was only twenty when I become the CEO of my family business. I own fifty percent of Cullen Incorporated, and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, each own twenty-five percent. I'm grateful to Esme as she still treated me as part of her family after my father's death. She's helped to guide me along the way throughout my life.

It has been just over twenty-two years now, and my father's old business is thriving and so is the diner. I was and still am a little hurt that Esme chose to take back her maiden name of Masen after my father's death, but I can also understand her wanting something that's just hers. She does still have me maintain the books for the diner, so I know she trusts me.

We walk in the door and give her a wave as we take a seat at one of the booths.

"What can I get for my favorite boys?" Esme says with a smile on her face.

"I want the soup and the special, Ma," Emmett says right away. It's kind of normal to hear her being called Ma here; most of her customers do.

"Jasper, honey?"

"Soup with a grilled ham, cheese and onion sandwich, and a side of lettuce and tomato."

She nods again and looks to me. "And for you, Edward?"

"I'll have a foot long chicken salad, with all the veggies on wheat, please."

"Such manners, my sweet boy. I'm still waiting on them to pick them up," Esme says with a tilt of her head to Jasper and Emmett.

Before we can speak, a crash of dishes makes us all turn. I tilt my head seeing a woman I have never seen before kneeling on the floor picking up a broken plate.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," she says as Esme kneels next to her to help.

"It's just a plate, Bella, don't worry about it, sweetie."

Esme and the woman, I now know is named Bella, stand up. My eyes rake over her. She's small – very tiny, just a little thing. Esme has a clear few inches on her, which means this Bella can't be more than five-foot-two or three at the most. She's very slender but has a great figure shape, and her breasts are fucking amazing. She turns her back to me and I see her hair is long. It's tied back in a ponytail; the hair is gathered high on her head, yet the ends of her hair hang below her elbows at her sides. I watch her dump the broken plates and wash her hands. She then picks up napkins, cutlery and drinks before walking to our table.

"Here's your drinks, gentlemen."

Her voice is soft and clear, and it goes straight to my libido. Between her voice and her body, my dick is hard. My eyes linger on her tits for a few minutes before they move to her face. I see this isn't a woman, but a young girl. Her eyes snap to mine as they seem to change to a darker color. I watch her swallow.

"I … ah, is th … there some … thing I … can, ah, get … ah, get for you?" she stammers.

I shake my head not trusting my voice to say anything. She scampers away quickly, and I let out a breath.

"Don't you think, Edward?" Emmett asks and I frown at him having no idea of what he said to me.

"What?" I say.

"That Lauren is pushing Rose too much, and we're lucky she hasn't smacked her one, yet. One of us should switch assistants with her?"

I roll my eyes. "No, there's no way in hell I'm taking Lauren on; the woman is like a dog with a bone."

"We know what bone she wants to chew on," Emmett chuckles out.

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, here are your meals." Bella places each plate down carefully, and I find myself locked in on her again.

"Edward," Jasper says snapping his fingers. "You're not eating."

I shake myself out of the trance.

Before leaving I speak with Esme, and she informs me Bella was down on her luck, had just left college and was in need of a job. The only other information she gave me was her age, she's twenty. This both made me happy—that she's older than I believed her to be—and sad—worried about what Esme said about her going through something bad—the thought ripped my heart to pieces. I'm now worrying about how deep this one meeting with her has changed everything within me.

The rest of the day, Bella seems to be a present force in my mind. I'm at a complete loss and unable to work. The next day, I still feel this desperation to see her. In my whole forty years on earth, I've never felt like this before.

I give up on going to the diner, and send Alice for my lunch instead, but again the afternoon passes with me thinking of Bella.

I decide to go back to the diner the next day. I pick a table and just sit and watch her. She seems to be nice and kind with the right amount of sassiness. But, when she serves me again, she seems to become quiet and withdrawn. I deduce that she's afraid of me and that my staring must have been noticed by her. After that mishap, I decided to just stay away from the diner. I've taken to eating in my kitchen in my office area.

The months passed, yet my mind often thinks about Bella and how she's getting along. I wonder if she's seeing anyone. I want to know if she would date an older man like me—a dirty old man who has the desire to have her call me Daddy.

It was around August when Lauren, Rose's PA, messed up enough for her to have been shown the door. Before I could even put the job on the market, Rose informed me she had hired the girl that fixed the problem.

I sigh, letting it go, but warned Rose this girl better work out, and if she didn't, I didn't want to hear her moaning.

A few days later I arrived at work, and was walking to the elevator just as the doors were closing. I yell out for whoever is in there to hold the door, and they opened back up right away. I walk onto the elevator and was instantly in shock, when I see Bella standing there.

"Where are you going?" I blurt out in a harsh tone.

"I'm ... I'm Bella ... I mean, I'm Miss Isabella Swan; I am Rose's ..." Bella closes her eyes. "I mean, I'm Rosalie Hale's new Personal Assistant."

She sticks her hand out and the elevator doors open to Rose's floor.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm Mr. Edward Cullen," I say as I take her hand in mine.

The doors close and the elevator starts going up to my floor, and Bella instantly becomes worried.

"You missed your floor," I say stupidly.

Bella just hums and the doors open again.

"Bella," Alice calls as she walks to us and hugs Bella close. "Rose's floor is on ten, honey."

Bella gives Alice a weak smile and nods at her.

"I see you've met the Big-Boss-Man," Alice carries on and Bella starts to look worried at me.

"Alice, get to work," I say knowing she's making Bella more nervous. "As Alice said, Rose is down on the tenth floor."

I walk away quickly before I can drag Bella with me and keep her locked up in my office. The fact I have everything a normal home has would mean we wouldn't need to leave for a long ass time.

Bella, working a few floors below me was a godsend and a hindrance all in one. I would often go to Rose's floor and linger in the background just watching Bella. I did find out a lot about her by watching her, though. I know of her love for chocolate and she hates flowers. She has this uncanny knack of being able to talk in different voices. I have observed just how kind and sweet she is, but I love the sassy side of her as well. She just seems perfect for me. After the first month passes by with me only watching her, I find that's just not enough interaction.

I just happen to walk behind her as she enters the building. Once she gets in the elevator, it reminded me of her first day. I smile waiting for the doors to start to close before calling for her to hold the door. The door opens, and Bella looked so worried; she's like a frightened mouse. I smiled to myself thinking of how that name suits her. She is, after all, tiny, cute and has this twitch to her nose at times. I'm not even sure she's aware that she does it, but I just love it.

The morning elevator became my addiction, and like any addict I need it – want it, every day. There were days she was able to get the door open in time, but there were others she couldn't and I hated those days.

I was able to get through her being here for two months before Emmett and Jasper became aware of my attraction to her.

**October 2014**

"Lunch is out in the dining room," Emmett says as he ducks his head in my office.

"I'm busy," I say back to him.

"You've got time to eat; besides, we need to talk about what's going on between Uncle Carlisle and Mom."

I stop what I'm doing and look at him to see he has a serious look on his face.

I move away from my computer knowing that as the main door up here is locked, I can just leave it logged in. I follow Emmett all the way to the dining room and see Jasper is sitting there.

"Okay, why are you two so worried?" I ask sitting down.

"Well, Carlisle is our Uncle."

"Cousin," I say correcting them.

"Okay, Cousin, but he's seeing Mom!" Jasper says in a high-pitched voice.

"So, she's not related to him, and she is three years older than him!" I declare to them.

"But … it's strange," Emmett whines.

I shake my head. "No, not really. She's only fifty-two, and has been on her own for twenty years now; she deserves someone in her life."

"What about LillyAnn?" Jasper asks referring to Carlisle's nine-year-old daughter.

"What about her? I think Esme would make a great mother for her, don't you?"

They both sigh bobbing their heads, and look at each other before they can talk; my cell buzzes telling me we need to make our way to the board meeting.

The meeting is feeling longer than it should with Bella sitting in my eye line. I couldn't even tell what all happened in the meeting. I was too busy daydreaming about fucking Bella hard on the conference table. Making her call me Daddy, over and over again as I fucked her tight pussy. Then I imagined her upstairs with me; only this time we made love as she whispers my name softly from her lips.

"So, Edward, when are you going to stop checking little Bella out and ask her for a date?" Emmett mocks.

I look around the table seeing we are alone, except for Jasper.

"What?" I say.

"Edward, you were staring at her like you wanted to eat her."

I swallow, worried that if they picked up on it, there's a chance someone or worse, she did, too?

"Did Mouse notice?" I ask making Emmett and Jasper look at me.

"_Mouse_? Do you mean Bella?" Jasper asks sounding confused

"Bella is a mouse," I say harshly making them just look at me.

"You call her Mouse?"

"Yes."

"Why?" they both ask.

"Because—" I stop when I hear a bang.

I get up and open the door looking out in time to see the elevator doors closing, but no one is around. I move back into the meeting room and close the door moving to my chair; I let out a groan as I flop on my chair.

"She's so tiny and cute. Have you noticed her eyes?" I ask them as they just look at me. "And when she says something sassy, she twitches her nose." I smile as I bring up the image of her doing it. "The way she eats chocolate, it's almost as if she's scared you will snatch it away from her. She's my _Mouse_."

I swallow looking at them.

"Shit! Emmett was right – you really like her, more than just want to fuck her badly," Jasper blurts out as I look at them in shock.

"Guys, don't worry I'm not going to do anything."

They both frown as they look at me.

"I'm too old – there's not much I can offer her with this," I say waving my hand around my much older than her body. "A beautiful, sassy girl like Bella will find someone special that she can live a long time with."

I get off my chair and head for the door, but stop seeing Bella has left her scarf behind. I pick it up walking out. It was not until I was alone in the elevator, that I hold it to my nose breathing in her scent.

_**~HH~**_

"Ed-war-d," Alice whines.

I grunt out my reply as I carry on with my work.

"Can we please have a party for Valentine's Day?"

I hold back the for-fucks-sake and settle on a harsh, "no!"

"Why?" Alice says like she's five.

"Because this is not first grade," I grunt out at her, wishing she'd just disappear so I can do my work.

Alice starts the whole kid thing, repeatedly asking for the same thing over and over again, hoping I'll say _yes_, just to shut her up.

I pick up my cake taking a large bite.

"God, Edward, didn't Mama Esme teach you how to eat?" Alice snarks, pointing at my shirt.

I look down and see some of the fudge cream has fallen on it.

"It's fine, Alice, I'll just stick it in the washer."

"WHAT?" Alice yells, and I look at her to see the scary looking Alice standing there.

"I'll have you know that's a …"

I tune her out because I could care less what the brand name is.

"You don't wash a …"

Again, I let her rant, but tune her out.

"I'll just go and get you a new one!"

I glare at Alice – the last thing I need is another shirt.

"Whatever, Alice, you're done cleaning, so get out."

"You need to get laid," Alice huffs walking out.

"No! I need a new PA; one that doesn't talk!" I yell as she closes my office door.

I sigh as the door opens again. "Hope you weren't being rude to my Allie."

I roll my eyes at Jasper as he comes over to my desk and sits down.

"Your Alice has problems," I declare as I carry on working.

Jasper just chuckles and smiles like a goofball.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want to take Alice away for the weekend over Valentine's Day; I want to leave on Thursday night."

"What? No! I want to spend it spoiling my Rose," Emmett says as he bursts through my door.

I close my eyes and pinch my nose as Emmett and Jasper start fighting over who's getting the weekend off.

I whistle making them both face me.

"Both of you take the weekend off; I'll cover."

They both look at each other than to me.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"For the love of God yes; just get out and let me work!"

"You are the best brother ever," Emmett declares.

"I agree – you're my favorite brother, too," Jasper adds on.

I try to keep a smile on my face as they walk out telling each other how great I am. As my door closes, I let out a sigh. "I'm starting to think I'm the only person that works around here," I say to the now quiet and empty room.

* * *

**A/N: So we get to see Edward's thoughts, what are yours so far?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

The days pass and are filled with Jasper and Emmett making their plans for the girls.

"It's a lot of money to spend, just to get a blow job?" I state and they both stop and look at me.

"We're not doing this for a blow job, Edward. We're doing this because we love them," Jasper says.

I chuckle shaking my head at the woman coughing in the booth next to us. I turn looking at them, and I know right away they are single. None of them have a wedding band on, and the biggest joke was they fell for that shit.

"Sure," I say slowly, "we are fucking men. At the end of every thought is, if I do this, maybe she'll blow me and not want me to play find-the-_spot_ for an hour first!"

"So, if Carlisle gets Mom flowers and takes her away, it's because he wants a blow job?" Emmett asks trying to freak me out.

"Nah, with him I'm sure he'll want to tie her up. He's kinky as fuck; don't you remember all those stories he told us about his other girlfriends?" Emmett and Jasper both pale looking a little sick.

I smile knowing I just made them feel how they have been making me feel the last hour.

"You and Bella would get on so well," Jasper says and I frown at him

"Mouse?"

"Yeah," he states but says no more.

I tilt my head at him, giving him a look to say I need more information.

"Alice says that _Mouse_—_" _

I let out a growl, they both know they aren't allowed to call her that; she's my _mouse_.

"Bella," Jasper corrects himself, "doesn't like Valentine's Day; not even a little."

"What? I thought Bella would love all that shit," Emmett says vocalizing my thoughts.

"All Alice would say is Bella has had a shitty past, and her only two boyfriends fucked her up."

I keep my frown in place not liking the sound of that.

"I know; I can't believe Bella was the young girl that Rose saved from being beat up," Emmett states.

I feel myself tense up as my body fills with rage. "She … was … what?" I grit out under my breath.

Emmett looks at me and swallows. "You remember when we had to pick Rosie up from some small town jail three or so years ago?"

I nod at him. It's not often Rose gets in trouble with the police, but it's always for a reason.

"Well, Bella was the teen she saved from getting a beat down by her lowlife boyfriend."

I close my eyes taking deep breaths. "Why is this the first time I've been told this?" I'm able to ask, but just barely.

Jasper and Emmett just give me weak shrugs.

"She's safe now, Edward," Jasper says.

I shake my head closing my eyes imagining the scars left behind after something like that. This could affect her for the rest of her life.

_**~HH~**_

I sit and wait at Felix and Sam's desk. Just like clockwork, Bella walks through the door. Both Felix and Sam laugh as I walk out after her. I know it's not me they are laughing at; it's moreover the fact that Bella has never noticed me. I'm sure some of it is because this is such a strange thing for me to do.

"Hold the door," I yell.

I smile a little as the door opens.

After bantering about changing Rose's meeting with me, I tell her I would have the meeting with just her. She looks at me in shock, how she could not know that I would love some one-on-one time with her. As she stands there opened-mouthed, I let the name _Mouse_ slip from my lips. She looks at me with a mix of anger and hurt, that takes me by surprise a little.

The full day I feel on edge; when Alice informs me that Bella is here, I take a few minutes to calm myself before getting her.

I walk out hearing Alice say she should pick up some guy, _any_ guy.

I couldn't speak even with Bella joking it off. Then Alice changed it to an older guy, and I was about to leap in saying _I'll do it_.

When I heard Bella say she wanted to call the guy Daddy, it made the words stick in my mouth as my cock started dancing. I swear I could hear it chanting _"I'll be your daddy."_

My cock took over my speech making me say I want her to come into my office, and I do, so fucking badly, but this was not the right time.

I back up again and motion for Bella to follow me, as I glare at my laughing—soon-to-be ex—PA. We walk to my office and my mind just wants to say _fuck it_. I want to show her my life here, and see if she can work out why I have my own private place here.

She absentmindedly comments in wonder if there is a bedroom here, too. My mind and cock chant, "show her your bedroom that's here, and then take her hard—mark her as yours—make her scream Daddy as you make her come hard and fast." I shake off my mind and cock's dialogue and tell her I can't answer for reasons of sexual harassment.

Bella stutters that she wouldn't do that, and a part of me wants to see if I could push the boundaries with her. Could I be playful and act like I'm harassing her? Would she enjoy me talking dirty to her? I again shake the thoughts from my mind and get down to what we need to do.

Things seem to go well, until I see Rose wants Bella to get a pay raise. Out of everyone who has ever worked here, I know no one deserves it more than Bella does. I know that on a regular basis she saves Emmett's ass. They both think I don't know that he loses the client's files nearly all the time. It used to be a problem; hell, his lazy ass PA—who can't do her job right—used to cause problems. Now I know he takes his things to Bella to look over; not only does she help him, she backs up her files. But, she's only been here for six months, and everyone knows of the love Rose and Alice have for Bella. Therefore, if I break protocol and give her a raise, it may be looked on as favoritism. Especially since Rose and Alice are well on their way to becoming Cullens themselves.

I do know this is my company, but I still have a shitty ass board I need to run things by.

I work to the early hours in the morning, choosing to sleep in my office bedroom, rather than go home to my empty apartment. I don't just mean empty as in no one else is there, I mean that despite having six bedrooms, living room, office, sitting room, library, dining room, eight bathrooms, full kitchen, family room, and several storage rooms, all I use is the living room, which I also sleep in. Well, I do use the one bathroom, but I'm not there much; it just reminds me I'm alone.

I sleep for a few hours before getting back to work.

"Hey, Edward, get dressed, we're going to Blondie's."

I roll my eyes. "No," I say simply.

"Yes," Emmett replies. "LOOK!" Emmett demands, showing me his cell.

I feel my mouth dry up as I look at a picture of Bella in a sexy, black dress. "She's going to Blondie's with the girls."

"Let's go," I say leaping out of my chair heading for the door.

"Aren't you changing?" Emmett calls as he tries to catch up on me.

"I'm not wasting any time."

By the time we arrived at Blondie's, we are able to watch the girls going in. I smile seeing Bella didn't expect to just walk right in, and had to walk fast to catch up on Rose and Alice.

"She's too fucking beautiful," I hiss out seeing there are loads of guys checking her out.

Once the girls are in, we walk up and are let right in, too.

"Hey, babe," the bartender says in what I'm sure she thinks is a seductive voice. I don't turn toward her at all, so she keeps talking. "What can I get, especially for you, sexy man?"

I can't believe these tramps, even with me clearly looking at another girl she has to flirt.

"Nothing," I growl seeing some dickhead dancing with Bella. I take some deep breaths and I'm happy when I see her push him away.

"Let's get the word out," I say moving away from Jasper and Emmett, who have the look of fear in their eyes.

"HI!" I say clasping the guy's shoulder, who was dancing with Bella.

"Don't let me catch you looking at my girl again," I threaten.

"You need to let your girl grow up, dad!"

"Don't fuck with me; I will close down everything you have. You will not be able to get a job, not even cleaning the city jail, and then I will beat the fuck out of you, just to let off some steam," I sneer in his ear. "Spread the word, Sparky, that woman," Jasper and Emmett both clear their throats and I roll my eyes, "all three of those girls are not to be spoken to, not even looked at, are you feeling me?"

The dude just nods, but moves over near his friends.

I spend the next half hour making sure every single guy in here knows that Bella is mine.

"Maybe we're going a little too far," Jasper says as I wave at Seth to come over.

"Take some drinks to our girls, but don't say who they are from."

Seth nods at me.

"Edward," Jasper and Emmett say together.

I sigh looking at Emmett and Jasper, wondering if they are currently sharing the same brain.

"What?"

"Don't you think scaring every guy away from them is wrong?" Emmett asks.

"No!" I exclaim and they both look at me.

"They were harassing them; it would be different if the girls were encouraging them, but they weren't. I'm just helping them out."

"Fucking hell," Jasper says looking shocked.

I follow his eye line and my heart leaps out of my chest seeing some fucker with my girl. By the time I get there, Rose has the guy on the ground and a sobbing Bella in her arms. "Security, move out of the way," I shout in a gruff voice.

I can't stop my fingers from touching Bella as Rose just looks at me. I give her look to say, I will deal with the fucker if she watches my girl. Rose gives me a small nod in agreement. I take little comfort in the fact that Bella seems to have calmed down with me touching her.

I walk outside the bar's side door, seeing Seth, Emmett and Jasper still have a hold on the fucker. I look him up and down; he is clearly a foot taller than Bella and over hundred pounds heavier. This fucker beats on some girl clearly smaller than him, which tells me he needs his ass kicked.

"Get your fucking hands off me you motherfuckers!"

"Let him go," I say and Jasper looks at me but does what I say.

Emmett keeps a hold of him and I know he wants to hit him, too.

"Let him go. I want him to take me on since he thinks he is so bad ass."

Emmett sighs, letting go and the guy just laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"You," he says hitting me hard.

I grin shaking my head; this guy is fucking stupid. When he comes at me again, I move out of the way kicking him hard in the ribs.

"I'm not a five-foot-two, less than a hundred pound girl. I will hit you back and knock you on your ass."

I spend another ten minutes playing with the fucker before I lay him out cold. I pick up my cell calling James, asking him and his brother Laurent to pick this fucker up and dump him at the hospital. I laugh when Emmett kicks him in the nuts and bends down and says something to the guy.

"What did you say to him?" I ask as we get in the car.

"I told him not to ever think about touching her again, or I'd cut off the dick I just stomped on."

Jasper just laughs and I shake my head.

Emmett and Jasper drag me back to our mom's house and help clean me up.

I swallow as Emmett shows me a photo of my girl with Alice and Rose, in bed together. She's clearly happier, but I can see the sadness in her eyes.

I frown when Emmett snorts. "Bella just texted me, she said, "Sorry, Emmie, calling you Daddy doesn't exactly fit my ideal."

Jasper and Emmett laugh and I smile. I wonder if I would fit the mold of being her daddy, or lover – maybe both?

"What did you send to the girls to make Bella say that?" Jasper chuckles out.

"I asked that if I put on panties and a bra, if could I join them."

I growl and Jasper laughs at my reaction.

"Jesus, Edward, I will not touch your girl," Emmett declares.

I hum, but still feel pissed at him. She's mine; he shouldn't even be joking about that shit.

The weekend goes by so fucking slowly that I almost call Alice to find out where Bella lived just so I could go and see her. The elevator ride on Monday was different, and not in the good kind of way. Bella seemed distant and full of hurt, when I called her back, I could see sadness in her that made me want to beat the fucker up again.

I went to my office and instead of working I went to the kitchen and baked Bella a chocolate cake. This is the one thing I know I can make well. The cake is ready by lunch time, so I take it along with a frothy cup of hot chocolate down to Bella. I go to set it on her desk, but move to Rose's office door when I can hear laughing coming from there.

"You have to show Alice your Edward impression," Rose hackles.

"Come on, Rose," Bella whines out.

"Please?" Alice begs and I'm sure she's pouting her bottom lip.

I swallow hearing Bella groan, and she comes into my sight as she moves to a fruit bowl.

A part of me wants to walk away knowing there's no way I want to see what she really thinks of me.

I go to move back, but stop when Bella picks up two large apples and a banana. I feel my breath come out in gulps as she undoes her pants moving them down a little. I grip a hold of the doorframe stopping myself from going in there and taking her.

I close my eyes as she wiggles that fine ass she has. When I open my eyes again, she turns around, and both Rose and Alice chuckle at the fact it looks like Bella has a penis and balls—large ones at that.

"What the hell, Bells?" Alice asks chuckling.

"Oh, come on, he's huge, any fool can see that," Bella says making me smile a little.

"Can't say I have," Rose says laughing.

"Well, you should check him out when he wears the gray suit; it shows it off very well," Bella says and then clears her throat.

"Emmett, where's the Hunter case file?" Bella says in an over-the-top gruff voice. "You know that we are seeing THEM at four, and you waited until I ask at half past three to inform me it's missing?" She shakes her head, and even does the nose pinch that I know that I do. "Am I the only one that does ANY work around here?" She says all this while walking around the room, on her tiptoes a little. She quickly adjusts herself, and I have to muffle my laughter.

Bella's hand moves to her hair as she pulls on it sitting down with her legs shoulder width apart.

"Alice, call Hunter and tell them the meeting has to be moved to five! Emmett, get out so I can do some work!" She waits for a few minutes and then bobs her head as she starts singing _'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful,'_ still using the same voice.

Alice and Rose cheer and Bella rolls her eyes. "You two are easily amused – now get to work!"

Alice jumps up walking toward the door. I quickly hide and watch her get in the elevator. I run to Bella's desk and put the cake and hot chocolate there so she can see it as soon as she walks out the door.

"Edward," Emmett says making me jump.

I look up hearing Bella and Rose come, and I run trying to get the elevator door to open. I end up having to hide behind the post next to it. I let out a breath hearing Emmett talk to Bella. I peek seeing that Bella now has her back to me. I tiptoe to the elevator, but get the feeling I'm being watched. I look to see Rose smirking at me.

I get in the elevator just as Emmett moves away from Bella. I have to cover my mouth as Bella uses the same tone of voice Esme does, when she wants to know what we've been up to. Emmett jumps into the elevator looking spooked and the doors close.

"She used Mom's voice," he finally manages to voice, but he still looks frightened.

I shake my head at his silliness.

"So, you gonna ask her out?"

"Emmett, I'm too old for her," I tell him and he just sighs at me.

When I get back to my office, I see two men standing there. I recognize Mike Newton right away, not only because he's a detective and dating Jessica—Emmett's PA—but also because he's a known dipshit.

"Eddie," he says right away.

"Detective Newton – I assume this is police business?"

He nods at me.

"Then please call me Mr. Cullen," I grit out. I lead them to my sitting room and just look at them.

"Yes?" I say after a few minutes have passed with them just looking at me.

"It's about an attack that happened on Saturday."

"Yes, Rose and Alice informed me that Miss Swan was attacked. I'm glad to see the police taking action about it."

Mike looks at me dumbfounded. "No, this is about an attack on Paul Golden."

"Yes, I believe that is who attacked Miss Swan."

Mike again shakes his head at me. "He was badly beaten?"

"Maybe he hit someone that wasn't a lot smaller than him after he hit Miss Swan, and he got what was coming to him?"

Mike clears his throat. "Can I speak with Miss Swan?"

"Not unless you're going to get Miss Swan a new restraining order against Paul Golden. I know the one she had is expired?"

"We'll see," Newton says and I glare at him.

"Then we are done," I say standing up and picking up my cell to get Sam to come up here and walk the dipshits out.

"We need to speak to Miss Swan, and whoever was with her," Newton raises his voice at me.

"Then get her a restraining order; you have the CCTV of them leaving the club already – I'm not stupid. I'm also sure the cab company will say they dropped the girls all off at Miss Hale's home."

Newton nods at me with a sigh. "Fine, it's agreed as long as there is proof he harmed her; we will help her with a restraining order. Will you get them now?"

I nod and call Alice asking her to get Rose and Bella, and come in here. It only takes her a few minutes to get them. I keep my eye on Bella as she walks in, the fear in her eyes makes me want to kick Mike and his friend out of here, but I know it needs to be done.

Rose sits on one side of Bella, and I take the other. It takes everything I have to not move her to my lap.

The more questions Mike asks, the more ashamed Bella feels, and I can't take it anymore and tell Mike and Eric to leave.

The next hour passes with me taking photos of the marks the shithead left on her body. I wanted to kiss each one of them better, but know I can't. I settled on telling her softly 'only a few more,' when I say her nickname, she seems to settle a little more. I whisper that 'I'm sorry' and I give her, Alice and Rose the rest of the day off.

I feel nervous when Bella comes back up a little later. When I get to my office door, she hands me a shirt. I sigh, taking it from her, hating she spent money—a lot of money—on something I don't need nor want. I take it knowing I will have to make sure I pay her back for it. It was not her fault she walked into me.

The next day is the meeting, and I bring up the fact that Rose wants to give Bella a pay raise. Just like I thought, some of the board members were not on board with it, mainly Victoria. I take some pride when Bella stands up for herself, and brings the bitch's daughter Jessica down a peg or two.

After the meeting, Alice talks Bella into covering her desk. Bella looks scared and worried, and lets out a breath when I realize she thought I didn't think she was good enough to do it.

I quickly point out that she's the best, and she caves and agrees to do it.

The next few days pass with Emmett and Jasper trying to talk me into just taking Bella away for the weekend—just the two of us. I tell them repeatedly _no_, I was relieved when they stop on the Thursday before she's to work for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I walk out my office seeing Jasper is in my living room.

"Just wanted to ask one last time about you taking Bella away."

I shake my head at him. "It's for the best that I just forget this whole crush," I say as my head chants it's more than a crush.

"Edward, sometimes you've got to take the bull by the horns and just go with it," Alice says behind me.

I turn looking at Alice.

"Look after my girl, she needs a lot of TLC," Alice carries on as she winks at me and moves to Jasper.

"Have a good weekend, Edward," she says with a sneaky smile.

I roll my eyes knowing she's thinking about being away with Jasper.

The next morning I put on the shirt that Bella got me, and I check to make sure things look neat and tidy before leaving my home.

I arrive at work taking my usual spot. Just as I'm about to jump up, some goofball starts talking to Bella. At first I feel heartbroken as she takes his gift, which I don't get because I know Bella hates the candy he's giving her. My mood changes to being pissed as this fool calls Bella fat. He gets more vocal, and I quickly move him away from her.

Everything in me wants to take this boy outside and teach him how a man treats a woman, but I throw him to Sam knowing that I will need to deal with Bella. I move her into the elevator, and she sobs placing her head on my chest.

The morning passes and Bella tells me the mail is here. We joke about the silly poems, and she gives me a few of her own, which are funnier than the others.

At the end of the day, I'm surprised to find Bella cleaning. Alice does this for me from time to time, but I have told her time and again that I can do it.

As I tell Bella it's good and she can leave, I find myself wanting to ask her to stay. I want to ask her to join me for dinner, but instead, I tell her to have a good night. That's when my prayers seem to get an unexpected answer, because my office door is locked. I call Sam and he informs me that no one is in the office as it's on shut down and locked tight until Monday. Emmett was here earlier and I told him I took Bella out in the helicopter, and we were not returning until Monday morning.

I had left her to look around the place as I knew I needed to try and calm myself, which brings me back to now.

* * *

**A/N: So you all know that tomorrow things are really going to be heating up, right? Yeah, see you all then with the next update, leave us some love, please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is the much anticipated chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

*****THIS CHAPTER HAS MASSIVE EDITS FOR CONTENT NOT ALLOWED, UNEDITED VERSIONS MAY BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD.***  
**

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I'm brought out of my inner thoughts by Bella's sweet, but nervous sounding voice.

I look up seeing she's standing at the door only peeking her head in my office.

"Yes?" I whisper out as my voice shakes.

"I've got dinner ready, if you would like to join me – or I could bring it in here, if you aren't done." Her voice has a little edge to it, almost as if she expects me to turn her down.

"No, I'm done," I proclaim as I stand up.

I walk to her and smile as she steps back a little. I close my office door walking with my hand at the base of her back, directing her to the dining room.

"Since we are going to be spending the weekend together, how about we get to know one another?" I ask as I sit down after first helping her with her chair.

"There's really not much to tell; I've not done that much," Bella chuckles.

I know her tone's telling me she's embarrassed, so I give her a smile. "I'm sure that's not completely true, Mouse. After all, Rose and Alice, like you – believe me when I say that doesn't happen often."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Believe me, I know."

We both laugh, but I'm laughing over the tone of her voice.

"Just tell me about you," I say with more force in my voice.

Bella clears her throat and takes a bite of her dinner as she gathers her thoughts. "I'm twenty-one. I live in an apartment on my own. I love music and books. My favorite food is chocolate."

I snort a little, making her stop and look at me. "I know about your love for chocolate."

Bella again rolls her eyes. I'm pretty sure everyone who comes in contact with Bella is aware of her love of chocolate.

"I sometimes think about going to Vegas and marrying chocolate," she states.

I can't help but laugh as I shake my head. "I could see you doing that," I tell her once my laughter dies down.

"What else do you want to know?" Bella asks.

"Do you have any siblings?" I question, knowing already that her parents are deceased.

Bella shakes her head. "I would've loved to have a sibling or two, but my parents both only wanted one, so ..."

I nod a little. "Did you go to college?" I inquire changing the subject a little

"Yes, I was undecided for my first year, and then I went into business." Bella stops and gives out a sad kind of laugh. "It was during my first year I met Jacob. We started dating after my second year at college had begun. We even managed to spend time during the school breaks together, since he was from a place that's less than an hour from my hometown. During my third year, the second semester had just started when my parents died.

"The months that followed seem to be a bit of a blur, and I just remember being sad. I was failing almost all my classes, when I had been a straight A student."

Bella stops and shakes her head. "I was just starting to feel like I was able to get out of bed, when I went over to Jacob's house. I just wanted to spend time with him and have someone, you know? Besides, I had missed Valentine's Day, the day before, and he complained that he had organized something for us and I also missed his birthday!"

I nod at her, but don't say anything.

"I found him with some girl under him and his best friend fucking his ass."

I feel my eyes widen as I just stare at her.

"I couldn't take it, so I packed up and quit college. I was lucky that I got a job at the diner almost right away."

I nod at her as she smiles a little, shaking her head.

"It's hard to believe that was almost a year ago—almost to the day—that I found Jacob. I still can't believe the fucker turned up here today," Bella lets out a huff at the end.

It makes me smile that she seems to have her head screwed on right, and I know she will not be giving the dipshit another chance.

"What about the other guy, Paul?" I ask with a hint of worry.

"I was sad," Bella says with a shake of her head. "I think I spent most of my teen life feeling depressed and alone. My parents seemed perfect when I was little. It wasn't until I was in my teens that I knew things weren't right between them. By that time they were seeking comfort from someone outside of their marriage. Despite the fact they were cheating, and both wanted out of their marriage, they seemed to cling together not wanting to be the one that was at fault. It took two painful years for them to divorce, and even then, there was this negative attachment between them.

"I was sixteen and had never been asked out; never even got a Valentine's card, so when Paul—the most popular boy in school—asked me out, I'm ashamed to say I jumped at it. The first few months he made me feel beautiful and wanted. He would hug me when I cried about my parents."

Bella stops and looks at me, letting out a silent breath.

"It's strange that I remember the first time he hit me, I mean, everything from what he was doing to what I had eaten that day. It was one of the lighter hits he ever gave me, but it seems to stick in my mind more than the rest. It's even more relevant in my mind, than the attack Rose saved me from, and he broke my rib that time."

I curl my hand around my knife hating to hear how badly that fucker hurt her. "Why did you stay with him after the first time?" I ask in a calm voice, even though I'm seething to kill that bastard.

Bella sighs again and looks at me shrugging a little. "I didn't have the greatest self-esteem. Paul had begun to make remarks about me, just small comment here and there. The comment though, had a way of eating away at what little self-esteem I did have. I knew I needed to get away, but I felt like I had no one to turn to. It didn't help that I was being bullied at school, or that my home life was in shambles. The first time he hit me, I thought it was my fault. I thought I was such a bad girlfriend, I made him do it. I felt that if I told, it would be showing others how bad of a girlfriend I was."

"You still believe that," I state hearing it clearly in her voice.

"I think some of the blame is mine."

I close my eyes shaking my head. "No, Mouse, no one deserves to be smacked around. He shouldn't have hit you no matter what you said or did."

I clasp my hand over hers willing her to believe me.

Bella clears hers throat and looks at me. "What about you, Edward?"

I give off a silent laugh and pull on my hair. "Well, I'm forty-three; like you, my parents have both passed on."

Bella tilts her head a little.

"Mrs. Cullen is my stepmother."

Bella sighs and nods at me. "You know I have two brothers, and if Esme marries Carlisle, then I will have a sister, too."

"Esme?" Bella says looking worried.

"Yes, Esme is my stepmom—you didn't know that?"

Bella shakes her head looking a little green.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I move and kneel beside her.

"I love Esme; she's so sweet and lovely."

"Okay," I laugh unsure of what the problem is.

"I've had to book tables for Emmett when he forgot to do it ..."

I look at her waiting for her to carry on.

"Well, I normally pretend that I'm Mrs. Cullen, so I can get the table. I always use an over-the-top. snobby voice, and now to find out that it's Esme... It makes me feel like I've been cruel and unkind about her." Bella pouts her bottom lip at the end and I smile shaking my head.

"I know you do that; it's fine, truth be told – I find it funny," I tell her as I wink at her.

Bella lets out a breath. "Still, I don't think I'll be doing it again; not anytime soon anyway."

Bella takes another breath as she looks down at me. "What about a girlfriend?"

I stand back up and sit back in my chair. "I don't seem to be able to hang on to a girl for any length of time."

"Why not?" Bella asks and I pull my hair unsure if I should tell her or not.

I look at the softness of her face; she has given me a large part of herself tonight, she deserves that in return.

"I want to tell you, but not scare you. I'm the kind of man that some would say is controlling and very possessive of the woman I'm with. The level of possessive seems to increase the more the woman means to me."

"In what way?" Bella asks.

"Well, I hate other guys talking to my woman; more so if I'm not there. I detest not knowing where she is, and feel this panic taking over me, when I can't get a hold of her. My mind starts to say they need me or are in trouble. Not that they have been; normally, they've just been out shopping or something. So when I do get a hold of them, I seem to blow up yelling that they can't go out again without my approval, which makes them call me an asshole." I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Did you tell them about feeling worried?" Bella asks and I shrug a little.

"Sort of, it doesn't make much of a difference to them. I think it has more to do with the glares I give any guy that talks to them."

I stop when Bella chuckles. "Women are full of shit, Edward. I have said often that _'all men are bastards,'_ but women are twisted bitches. Most of them would go ape shit if their man even glanced at another girl, but yet, when they have some other guy hovering all over them, they expect their men just to take it and say nothing. As for the worry, I understand that too well; my parents died in a car crash. I don't remember why I was calling, I'm sure it was just to chat, but I couldn't get an answer from either of their cells. I brushed it off thinking that they must have been working and would call me back. But instead, I had my stepparents call me. Jacob couldn't understand my worry when I couldn't reach him – my mind would just tell me that it was happening again, that I was losing someone else."

I swallow at little over the fact this girl seems to understand me so much.

"Besides, I like that feeling."

"What feeling, Mouse?"

"You said you like to know where your girl was, and that you wanted to make it clear she was yours. I like that. Paul was like that for a bit, but he changed and became abusive, not controlling. I think I was just too young and inexperienced to know the difference."

"Do you know the difference now?" I ask hoping that she does.

"It's a little clearer now."

I look at Bella's and my plate, seeing both are empty. "Are you done?" I ask.

Bella nods standing up.

"Let's put these in the dishwasher and watch a movie?"

I walk with Bella to the kitchen, and we put away the leftovers and rinse the dishes. After loading the dishwasher, I smile at Bella and realize she's still in her workday clothing.

"If you come with me, I can get you something to change into, and we can wash your clothes – they can be washed, right?"

Bella just looks at me like I'm nuts. I close my eyes motioning my head out the kitchen for her to walk that way. "I know now it came out catty when I told you the shirt couldn't be washed. I also said not to buy the shirt, but it wasn't you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I blurted out that I don't wash my shirts, it was because Alice freaks when I do – I swear she's fucking scary. Then you said "I'll buy you one," well, this came to mind," I say opening the door to my dressing room.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella says looking shocked for a few minutes before laughing. "Jesus H. Christ, do you think you have enough shirts?"

I just rub my head and sigh. "I know. I think I have enough shirts to allow me to wear three a day for the next ten years, at least." I stop talking as Bella smiles shaking her head. "But—for what it's worth—this is my favorite," I tell her, tapping the shirt I have on.

Bella pulls her brows together and twitches her nose.

"It's the one you got me," I say slowly as Bella tilts her head looking guilty. I know right away Alice bought it and gave it to her to bring to me.

"I'm sorry—"

I cover Bella's mouth, stopping her from saying more. Where I'm a little sad she didn't get me the shirt I'm wearing, I'm relieved that she didn't spend three hundred dollars on a freaking shirt.

"It's okay, Mouse."

My fingers linger on her lips and I clear my throat moving back from her.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room, where we can find some of the clothes I picked out. This is my business suit dressing room, and it's all filled by the AM-EX card Alice uses for me. She's really scary; didn't I mention that already?" I groan a little at my inability not to be able to just talk with Bella at one point and not shut up at another.

When I enter my bedroom, I frown seeing there's a bag with Bella's name on it. I groan seeing that it's Alice handwriting.

"What the hell has she got me now?" Bella huffs.

"I've told Jasper she needs a support group," I say.

Bella just bobs her head in agreement with me.

I walk to the bag picking it up. "You stay here and get dressed. I will go get a change of clothes from my dressing room."

I show her my ensuite, and leave her to change as I go back to my dressing room that holds my non work clothes to find some pajamas.

I walk slowly back to the door to my room and knock lightly.

"Yeah ..."

I frown and wonder why Bella sounds worried.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Not sure," Bella mutters faintly.

"Can I come in?" I ask as I place my hand on the handle.

I feel it turn and I let it go as the door opens. I swallow seeing Bella standing there in a little sexy baby doll.

"I … there was this … it was the least sexy one in the bag," Bella says as a blush takes over her face. "I … maybe you have a t-shirt or something?" Bella whispers out. She turns and moves past me to the bed, she bends at the waist showing off her fine ass.

I drop the pajamas I'm holding and pull my hair. "Damn it all to hell," I yell out making Bella snap up looking at me. "You are so fucking, unbelievably sexy, hands down the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I say as I stalk toward her. "I have dreamt about you for so long. I know I'm old enough to be your dad, but I am hoping that just maybe you will want me to be your Daddy."

Bella's eyes change to a darker brown as she looks up at me.

"I know you said that Emmett wasn't your ideal – am I?".

"Yes, Daddy," Bella says sounding sweet and shy.

I trail down my right hand covering it around her neck, as I stare into her eyes. I raise my brow in silent question, because I want her to be sure this is what she wants.

"Please, I want this, Edward."

I nod grateful that she has given me the okay I was looking for.

"It's Daddy," I hiss out.

I move her hair and kiss her neck, before moving to her mouth.

I kiss her roughly. The kiss seems to spark something deeper inside both of us. I run my hand down her body cupping her ass; as I pick her up she wraps her legs around me and I carry her to the bed.

I place her down and crawl over her body. I let my weight down on her, so she knows what I feel like.

"So you want to be Daddy's little girl, Mouse?"

"Yes, I've always wanted this. I want to be cared for and cherished."

I smile at her and kiss her lips. I spend the next hour showing my little girl just how much this Daddy wants her.

I fall asleep, holding my sweet girl close to my chest.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

******HIGHLY EDITED TO AVOID VIOLATING THE TOS, UNEDITED VERSIONS CAN BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD******

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

We both doze off in each other's arms and I've never felt so relaxed. I wake, but have no desire to move. I brush her hair out of the way and my fingertips caress her cheek.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Bella asks.

When I don't reply, she opens her eyes, and moves closer to me placing her head on my chest. I move my head so that I can kiss the top of her head.

Bella returns that kiss with one of her own on my chest. I put my arms around her holding her to me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I ask running my hand up and down her back.

"Just so I know, is this a long-term thing or just a weekend thing?"

My body fills with worry that she's only looking for a weekender. I shake it off. I know this girl and that's a voice of worry not casual.

"I would like us to be a couple, Bella."

I roll her so she's flat on her back with me hovering over her. "I want to see where this takes us. I would like to spend time being your daddy; however, I also want to be your lover, boyfriend – equal."

Bella smiles and I cover her mouth with mine in a heated kiss. When I pull back, I make sure she looks me in the eye before I talk.

"I'm really controlling and possessive, but I swear to you, I will never hurt you. Do you think you can handle it – me?"

"Without a doubt," Bella answers kissing me, and my cock springs to life.

"Well, Daddy has fucked you; how about I show you Edward's style?"

"I can't think of anything I'd want more right now than that."

I make love to Bella slowly over an hour before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Morning, Mouse," I say as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning," she hums back to me, before sitting right up. "Shit," she says looking at me with panic and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask sitting up.

"We had sex, because I'm on the pill."

I nod at her. "I take it every morning along with my vitamins, and the ones to stop my migraines."

Again I nod.

"I am due to take it in ..." Bella looks at the clock. "... I'm late taking it now. I was supposed to take it twenty minutes ago."

I chuckle shaking my head.

"Edward," Bella says grabbing my arm.

"Love, it will be fine, I'm sure."

"What if ..."

I shake my head at her.

"If you are, we'll deal with it together, but it wouldn't upset me," I say trying to calm her, and not be too giddy over the happy thoughts of Bella carrying my child. This is fast, but yet it has never felt this right, ever. "I'm more worried about your migraine prevention pills."

Bella shakes her head at me. "My migraines are mainly caused by stress."

I nod still feeling worried.

"Come with me to the medicine cabinet to see if there's anything you can take, if you get one."

I hand Bella the shirt I had on last night, and pull on the pajama bottoms I had discarded on the floor. I walk her into the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. I frown seeing there's a toiletry bag that doesn't belong to me. It has Bella's name on it, so I pull it out and hand it to her.

Bella opens it and takes out a three small boxes.

"My pills," she says opening the one marked Saturday and downing the pills with some water.

"There's toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, my shampoo," Bella stops talking and pulls out and letter that has both our names on it.

_Edward and Bella,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, we're hoping you read this after you two have bonked each other's brains out. Before you get huffy, read this. We know you like Bella, Edward; we've all seen the way you've looked at her for months now. And, Bella, you need a good man. We understand you've been hurt, but Edward's not like that, and we both know the only reason you've not been after his ass, is because you think he doesn't like you. Edward, maybe you should explain the nickname Mouse that you gave her. We love you both, and we can see that you two are just perfect for each other. So enjoy the gifts that are in the room I normally sleep in. _

_Have Fun!_

_Love, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose. xoxo_

"You thought I didn't like you?" I blurt out, and Bella bites her lip looking down, so I pull her chin up to look at me. "I really fucking like you," I tell her as I push her against the bathroom wall kissing her, as I run my hand up the inside of her leg.

"Why would you think I didn't like you?" I ask after releasing her now kiss-swollen lips.

"You said I was like a mouse – mousey," Bella whispers, dropping her eyes.

I can't can help but laugh silently as I cup her face making her look at me. "Mouse, you are like a mouse, but let me explain. You're so fucking beautiful, but yet you have a shitload of stuff you do that I find cute."

Almost on cue she blushes.

"See, cute as fuck, your sweet cheeks get rosy, and your eyes, so full of warmth and play. You're a tiny thing, and when I see you, I want to hunt you; make you my prey. You're my mouse."

I stop talking hoping she understands more now.

"I like the name now, just ..." Bella stops talking and groans. "At school, the cheerleaders said I was a rat, because my father was the Chief of police. They would also say I looked like one when I twitched my nose."

I let out a sigh hating that my name caused her some pain. "I love it when you twitch your nose; I find it cute and sexy. I will still call you mouse, because that's what you are, my mouse." I make sure my tone is not overly harsh; we've only just begun this and I don't want to frighten her.

"It was when you called me mouse, when the police left, it made me feel better. I knew then that you still saw me as the same person. What he did to me never changed that, and besides I sort of started to like hearing it."

I grin at her and give her a wink. "Do you trust Daddy?"

Bella swallows. "Yes, Daddy." There's a little shakiness to her voice, so I step closer to her.

"Don't lie to daddy, do you trust me?"

Bella wraps her arms around me, and stands on her tiptoes. "Please don't hurt me. I don't think I can make it out of something like that again. I do trust you more than any other man, even more than I trusted my own father those last few years."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. "I will not hurt you, Bella. I swear to you, the only hurt I will cause you will make you feel so good."

I pick her up fully and place her in the tub. I grab a clean wash cloth and body wash. I start to wash my little girl. After she is fully washed off, I rinse her and pull the drain lever. I turn on the water and rinse her off. Once the water is almost drained, I stop the drain and pick up my blade and shaving cream. I coat her legs in the foam and begin to shave her legs.

"You're shaving me, Edward?" I chuckle at how sleepy she sounds.

"I am," I answer.

"Just my legs or ..."

"All over," I growl out.

"Hmm, okay ..." Her eyes spring open and she looks at me. "Can I shave your face on Monday before work starts?"

I stop what I'm doing and look at her. She blushes under my stare and I raise my brow at her.

"I like your face a little rugged, and I know you like a clean-shaved face for the work day, so can I please shave you?"

I grin and get back to what I was doing. "Yes, you can, love."

Bella hums again closing her eyes.

"How are we going to work this?" Bella asks waving her hand between us.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" I question.

Bella opens her eyes locking them with mine. "About when we are Mouse and Daddy, and when we are Edward and Bella? I know that we've sort of been coming and going with it, I just wanted to know?"

"How about at work, we are Edward and Bella. In our private time, we are Mouse and Daddy, but I would like at least four nights and days with you where it's just Bella and Edward – some kink is okay, but it doesn't have to be all the time. I rather enjoyed making love to you last night; does that work for you?"

"Okay," Bella says closing her eyes again.

Once Bella's all clean, I pick her up out of the tub and wrap a towel around her before carrying her to bed.

I dry her and hand her another shirt. "How about we get breakfast, and then decide what we are doing for the day?"

Bella and I move around the kitchen. "This may not be a good thing," Bella says and I look to her.

"What? Why?" I ask hoping she's not talking about us.

"Me using your kitchen."

"Why?"

"It's making me miss a real kitchen; my own is virtually obsolete. It's so small I really only have a hot plate, toaster oven and microwave. I can't make much of anything in there, believe me I've tried."

"Well, I'm sure that I could look it over, and see maybe if there's a way to add another room to it."

I frown when Bella's face flushes and she looks embarrassed.

"Really, love, it's no problem. I want to see you happy."

"Do you think we should get some payback on your siblings and my friends for this whole setup?" Bella says, quickly.

"I know you're changing the subject, but we will talk about this, Mouse." I make sure to keep my tone sounding like I mean business.

I seem to be moving at a fast pace with her, but my possessiveness has shown its head already, and she doesn't seem put off at all. She seems to be more comfortable when I'm telling her how things will be. "As for the four jokers … yes I – we, will get some payback on them."

"Have anything in mind?" Bella asks with a hint of deviousness in her voice.

"Not yet, but we got loads of time to come up with something good."

"Well, I do have one in mind for Alice and Jasper."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're both neat freaks, and I thought we should get a hold of a shit ton of those ball pit balls and fill all the rooms in their home!"

I bark out a loud laugh nodding. "I saw that prank on YouTube, it was hilarious. Unlike the wife of the guy who did that prank, they will both totally flip their lids. I like the way you think, love. I will contact that guy and see if I can buy those balls from him and get them here right away." I lean into her kissing her lips.

"Speaking of Alice and Jasper, their wedding is in March. I know you're a bridesmaid, but would you also be my date?"

Bella looks at me, and I see her smiling shyly. "I would like that. Does this mean people will know … about us?" I know she's been hurt a lot and has insecurities, so I'm hoping with a little time, I can make her understand that I will not hurt her like that.

"They will know you are my girlfriend that sort of comes naturally with my possessive personality. What we do, or call each other in our private time is no one's business but ours."

I wrap my arm around her kissing her lips. She kisses me back without holding back and it makes me smile.

Bella and I plate up the eggs, bacon and toast before sitting at the table.

"I would like to get you a car," I tell her. This is something that has been bothering me. When she first started working here, I tried to find out what car she had only to find that she walks here. "I can't have you walking here," I carry on and Bella bites her lip.

"I only walk from the diner, so it's not that far."

I tilt my head at her. "Why? There's a company car park; you should be using it."

Bella stops eating and looks at me with the look of shame and worry.

"Mouse, park it there, and if anyone hassles you about it, send them to me. If you need a better car, I will pay for one – no questions asked."

"The vehicle I have, was the last joint gift I got from my mom and dad, when I was sixteen. Their gifts after that didn't mean as much as Buster did."

I smile over the fact she named her car.

"I can't wait to see Buster, Mouse," I tell her. She's clearly fond of her car.

"You have seen Buster," she whispers.

I frown at her.

"It's the truck you had towed away, on my first week here."

I stop eating as my body fills with a different emotions, one being horror that she rides in that death trap, another is sadness that I have caused her to walk from the diner, so her vehicle would be safe from me.

"Is it at the diner, now?"

Bella nods.

"Okay, I'll call Garrett and have him tow it to his shop, and then he'll let us know what all it needs. I'll make sure he keeps it in the sixties style it is."

Bella's mouth drops open as she looks at me.

"Until it's fixed up, I will lend ... no ... in fact I'll pick you up and drive you home daily."

"Ed-wa-rd," she stutters out.

"It's Daddy, Mouse, and you'll do as you're told."

Bella looks at me for a few seconds before she gets on the table and crawls across to me. Before I can say a word she's kissing me.

I rub my nose on hers. "Go get dressed and I'll set up the TV for us."

Bella skips away. I quickly clean up, get dressed and head for the entertainment room. I have just picked out a movie for us when I hear Bella walking in.

I turn to her as I speak. "Is ..." I stop right away because Bella's standing before me in a light colored lace thing.

"You look way too hot, I'm going to pick you out something of mine, or I'll be wanting you all day long, and I don't want to hurt you." I stop talking closing my eyes. "I'll be back, get snacks and stuff for us please, Mouse."

I just about run out the room, but I stop for a few seconds when I hear Bella gently laughing.

I text Garrett quickly before picking up my college t-shirt. I walk back in to see Bella sitting in a theater seat, looking sexy and cute.

"Here, Mouse," I say handing her the t-shirt, "put this on."

"Are you giving me this to borrow, or do I get to keep it?"

I raise my eyebrow at her, and pull her up from her seat. I pull the t-shirt over her head and smile as she pushes her arms through. I pull her over to the sofa; I want her to stretch out beside me, not sitting next to me.

"You're fucking sexy in my t-shirt, and I still want to have you again."

Bella shakes her head, but kisses me.

"The t-shirt is yours to keep, Mouse."

I pull her back onto the sofa so that we are both are lying on it intertwined. I use the remote and the movie _Blended_, starts up and Bella places her head on my chest. We watch the movie, laughing and enjoying the story.

"Would you date a woman if she had kids?" Bella asks in a soft voice as the end credits roll.

"Do you have kids?" Bella sits up and gives me a strange look.

"No," she states with her brow arched.

"Then no, I wouldn't. Not because she had kids, but because I'm dating you and I do NOT cheat." I tilt my head at her. "Do you want m ... many kids?" I swallow over the fact I almost asked her if she wanted my kids.

"Yeah, I would like more than one, but less than a football team. What about you?"

"I would love to have a football team of kids ..." I clap my mouth shut keeping the _with-you_ part from leaving my mouth.

"Dance with me?" I ask as I get off the sofa.

"There's no music?" Bella says sounding nervous.

"Track four," I say out loud and music fills the room.

"You really like your gadgets, don't you?"

"I do," I agree pulling her closer to me.

I spin Bella away from me and bring her back quickly, as she giggles.

Bella and I dance for a few more songs before my cell goes off.

"Keep dancing, love," I say taking my phone from my pocket and moving out the room.

"Talk to me Garrett," I say on answering.

"_It's not as bad as I assumed from the sight of it. There are a few dents which need to be taken care of. The body and bed need to be sanded down, and repainted. The interior needs to be updated and new seals put around the doors._"

Garrett stops and I know there something big coming.

"_But the big issue is the engine, there's no rebuilding this, it needs to be replaced. The make, model and year though, means it's gonna cost you. To be honest, you could get a new car for the cost of a new motor and labor for this."_

I smile; let out a breath, for a second there I thought he wasn't going be able to fix it.

"Do it all – money as you know is no issue."

I end the call and walk back into the room seeing that Bella's still dancing around the room. I walk to the sofa and sit down watching her.

She does a cheeky little dance making me laugh out loud. "God, do I love you," the words seem to tumble out of my mouth.

Bella stops all her movement and just looks at me. I swallow and start to pull my hair. Bella opens and closes her mouth looking at me with pain in her eyes. I jump up moving to her.

"It's fine, Mouse. I don't expect you to say it back yet."

I stop talking so I can push her hair back and look her in the eyes.

"I know you've been hurt, badly, and you're still unsure of me. Now you know how I really feel about you. I hope that puts your mind at rest about me leaving you."

I kiss her softly a few times and Bella seems to move with me as the kiss turns passionate.

"Make love to me, Edward," Bella breathes into my mouth.

"Gladly." I lie her gently down on the plush rug, intending to show her I mean my words.

I kiss my way around her neck. "Can I mark you?" I grunt out.

She moans out a long, "yes."

I start to suck hard on the base of her neck by her pulse point.

Bella threads her fingers in my hair, pulling it lightly. "Please Ed ... ward," she begs.

I pull back a little and rub my thumb over the mark, as my eyes move to hers.

"Hush, love, I want to take my sweet time showing you what I feel – what you do to me."

Bella swallows as she looks at me. She opens and then closes her mouth. I can see her thinking over my words. She closes her eyes and lets out a soft breath. She opens her eyes and looks at me and I see happiness, but there's still apprehension. "Give me some time—not much, with how giddy and happy I feel when I'm with you—and I swear I'll say those words back to you. Before I make that declaration, I want—need—to feel it in here first," Bella says placing my hand over her racing heart.

"I've said those words to two others, who didn't deserve those words. I felt like I had to say it, because they said it to me. With you, I know I'll feel it—I'm falling so fast—but I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt and left alone, again."

As soon as Bella's words stop, I kiss her with all my pent up emotion and pull back to look her in the eyes.

"I will never leave you. If you walk away from me, I'm not ashamed to say I don't think I could let you go—not without a fight. Now that I have been this close to you, I want to keep this—you—you're mine," I grunt. "If I have to wait a little time to hear you say you love me, so be it. I will wait; the only thing I can't do is share you. Once you agree to be with me, you're mine and I will not allow you to be with anyone but me."

"I agree to be with only you."

"Mine," I say again. "You're mine and only mine," I repeat.

"Yours, only yours, Edward," Bella answers me.

Later I stand and pick her up, carrying her back to our room. I place her on the bed and give her another kiss.

"Sleep my love; I'll wake you for dinner."

I move out of the room getting a shower and then head to my office to do a little bit of work as Bella sleeps.

* * *

**A/N: So, the plan is to post 8 tomorrow and 9 on Sunday and the Epilogue, on Monday, but that might be delayed due to real life issues. The final three chapters will post one a day as soon as they are back in our email box - we hope it will be without a gap, but no promises can be made. If we don't get to post we hope that you all enjoy whatever it is you chose to celebrate or not on February 14th, but don't forget all the discounted CHOCOLATE on the 15th! YAY!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, chapter nine should post tomorrow without any delays. The Epilogue is with AWayWitWords, as I post this.**

* * *

*****HIGHLY EDITED TO MEET TOS GUIDELINES. UNEDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE AT TWCS AND FICPAD.*****

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I yawn as I stretch out on the bed. Memories of last night and the first part of today fill my mind. I grin, feeling happy. When I first realized I was locked in here with Edward, I was nervous and worried. Unsure if we'd be able to get along, I almost panicked. I never imagined we would not only get along, but we'd end up having frantic sex.

Boy does he know the female body and how to work it. I have always had fantasies about having my partner be controlling, yet care for me. I've seen my fair share of porn, and read a lot of erotica fiction and I have to admit daddy-kink always turned me on. I often have fantasized about having sex and calling my partner Daddy. I love the idea of being controlled and cherished at the same time. I realized after I broke things off with Jacob that I wanted and needed someone who was not only my lover, but willing to let me look after them as they cared and looked after me in return.

I sit up as I remember the words that slipped from Edward's mouth when I was dancing. He said he loves me. I feel my heart beating faster as I relive seeing the pain in Edward eyes when I didn't say it back.

"Shit, I may have hurt him," I say to myself, closing my eyes. I know I explained why I couldn't say it back yet; I just have to pray that he understands. I bite my lip as the images of him making love to me flash through my mind. He got me looking in his eyes as we both came. I never felt feelings like that before. I've never had someone look at me and be so filled with love, like his were.

I get out of bed and enter the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face before walking back to the bedroom. I see a shirt of his on the chair and I pick it up smelling it. I grin as his scent fills my nose. I put it on and only button one of the buttons under my breasts.

I walk out heading for the sitting room; I pick up my laptop, from where I left it yesterday, when I entered to clean. I turn and head for Edward's office. The one thing I know about Edward is he works hard. I knock before walking in.

"Mr. Cullen, is there anything you need done right away?" I make sure my voice is business appropriate, but playful.

Edward looks up at me, and his eyes darken. "Hmm," Edward hums, closing his eyes. He lets out a small laugh before he opens his eyes again and looks at me.

"Now, I would love to sexually harass you, but we had a lot of sex over the past twenty hours, and your ..." he stops and smirks, "kitty, must be a little sore."

I pout my bottom lip a little but know he's right; I'm a little sore but not too bad.

Edward pats his leg and I move to him. As soon as I'm near enough to him, he pulls me on his lap. He pushes my hair back and kisses me softly.

"I plan on having you again soon, just not today." He gives me a wink and pulls open a drawer.

"Take this, love," he says handing me painkillers and a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I say as I lean back on him.

"Is there anything you need done?"

I raise my brow when I feel him against my bottom. It's like it has a mind of its own, and right now it's yelling "do me, do me," over and over.

"Work wise that is," I add with a smirk.

Edward shrugs a little, but makes no apologies for his cock.

"There's some work you can do," he says in a suggestive manner.

The glint in his eyes makes me pull my eyebrows together. He tilts his head to his computer screen, but I can't seem to remove my eyes from his face.

"It would help if you'd look at the computer screen, Mouse."

I quickly kiss Edward's soft lips and turn to the screen. I chuckle seeing Edward has a ball-pit store up.

"I was thinking Monday, when we get unlocked and out of here, we could act pissed and upset. You could fake being hurt by your friends' _plan_ and pretend this," Edward waves his hand between us, "never happened. You could also say that Buster was towed away again, as it was believed to be abandoned?"

I nod at him with a devious grin.

"We'll leave them at work and get this done. I've already ordered a semi-truck of balls to be delivered; thankfully, there's a factory not too far from here. It did cost me about two grand more to get them shipped immediately, but they will be here waiting for us on Monday morning. I have a key and the alarm code for Jasper's house. I've already put in an order with a temp agency to hire a group of twenty people for four hours to get it done. I also have put in an order to rent a portable staircase; we will use it to carry all the bags of balls to the second story balcony with. If my calculations are correct, there will be approximately five feet deep of ball pit balls in the lower half of the house. Do you think that's going to be enough?"

"Yes, sounds like a plan. Alice will freak the freak out, for sure. Now, what about Emmett and Rose?"

Edward chuckles and I turn away from the computer screen and look at him.

"Emmett is planning on asking Rose to marry him and move in. He's planning on asking her tonight."

I frown a little, not getting where he's going with this yet. Edward chuckles as he kisses my neck.

"He got me to deal with the contracts for the movers. They will not go to work on the move until Monday; it's a surprise. He plans to show Rose that she doesn't have to lift a finger and all her stuff will be moved for her, while they are at work."

"Okay?" I say drawing it out, still not getting where this is going.

"I was thinking I'd call the moving company, and tell them not to pack up just Rose's stuff, but have them pack both places up. We all know what Rose is like when it comes to doing things right, and Emmett's inability to follow instructions."

I chuckle as Edward carries on talking.

"So instead of going there to surprise her with all her stuff being there unpacked, they will have to spend the night unpacking both their belongings. I plan to have the movers move everything into one room, and make sure all the beds and clothing are the hardest to get to. So instead of them spending the night having sex in every room, Emmett and Rose will be spending the night unpacking and finding all of their stuff. What do you think?"

"You do know that there's a chance Rose will kill him?"

Edward just shrugs. "She's aware of who he is, and a little work may help Emmett grow up a little and start to take more responsibility."

I hum and kiss his lips.

Edward and I spend the next few hours getting everything done for work. Once we're both happy, we walk back into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I am so glad this is all here," I say stirring the sauce. I love that Edward has all this; he could have his family with him up here as he worked, if he wanted. I stop what I am doing and look at Edward. His head is down making it look like he's looking at the vegetables he's cutting up but I know his eyes are on me.

"Edward?" I say placing my hand on his arm. "This …" I move my hand in a circle, "why do you have all this? Is it because if you have a family they can be here anytime they want, and still feel safe and happy?"

Edward lets out a light sigh. "My father worked all the time; I never spent much time with him and I hated it. I hated that I never got to know the real him."

I give Edward a sad look and I kiss the top of his arm.

"It's okay, my mom—she was great—and then there was Esme, who ended up being my mother and father in one. I know she missed my father, too, and that made me sad. I knew that if I married and had kids, they would come first. I don't want to miss the first time they walk, talk, giggle, or any other milestones. I can't see all that and work to make sure I can support them, so I did this," he waves a hand around like I did. "Knowing that this way they could be here with me, and I could have the best of both worlds."

I kiss him again, feeling my heart sway, as it beats faster. I know that the words Edward wants me to say back to him will be coming soon. How can I not fall in love with this sweet, loving man?

"You're welcome up here anytime. I don't care what I'm doing, or who is here with me, you are right now the most important person in my life. I've already sent for a key for you. Unlike the others your key will have full access at any time." I swallow hearing the passion in Edward's voice.

He kisses my chin and jawline, all the way to my ear. "I love you," he whispers before pulling back and going back to the vegetables.

I feel my whole body shake. I close my eyes trying to calm the storm that's raging inside of me.

"Edward," I'm able to get it out without stuttering.

He grins shaking his head at me. "It's okay, Bella."

I shake my head. "Edward, you're by far the most amazing man I have ever met. You light my insides up, and make me feel safe, wanted, cared for. I'm falling in love with you; I can feel it." I move myself back into his arms kissing his chest before looking up at him. "You're healing the holes and fixing my broken heart. I want to be the one who fixes yours, too."

"You are, Bella, believe me, you are."

I lay my head back on his chest and feel his lips on my hair.

"Come on, love, your sauce is gonna burn."

I place one last kiss on his chest before moving back to the stove.

We carry on making dinner, talking to each other about nothing and everything. Once our dinner is ready, we move into the dining room.

"Who was it that charged you with sexual harassment?" I ask a little puzzled.

"Lauren Merola."

I stop eating and just look at him. "Rose's personal assistant before me?"

Edward just bobs his head with a sigh.

"But ..." I trail off and scratch my head.

"She was upset that we were letting her go; after all her daddy is a State Senator. I never said more than six words to her in the full two years she worked here."

I nod because I believe him, just from seeing his normal interactions with others.

"The timeframe she used in her accusations was when Emmett locked me in here before. She claimed I locked her in here and told her I was not allowing her out until she became my sex slave. She was not aware that Emmett had set up CCTV to watch me. It took five weeks for my name to be cleared of all wronging doing by the courts. Lauren was charged for falsifying police reports and sent to jail for six months. However, there are still a few people looking at me, who wonder if I did or do harass my female staff." Edward stops talking and his eyes twinkle a little.

"I can honestly say that until I met you, I had never wanted or even desired to. Now you… I have thought about harassing you playfully since before you worked at Cullen Incorporated."

"I think I would enjoy that," I tell him as my face flushes and Edward cocks his head. "I'd like having my hard ass boss, checking me out. He could make it clear he wants to do me hard, wants me to be his dirty little fuck toy. Touching me slyly during our staff meetings and grabbing me and rubbing his hard cock on me in the elevator. Put me across his desk and have me. Bend me over the conference room table and take me hard and fast."

I rub my legs together starting to feel turned on.

Edward moves forward gripping the back of my head, pulling my face to his. "Believe me, this fantasy will happen, Mouse. Mark my words," Edward's words are full of heat, and I know he's turned on, too.

The rest of the night is spent with me wrapped in Edward's arms as we talk. By the early hours of Sunday morning, I think he knows me better than Rose and Alice do. I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes as his heart beats out a lullaby helping me drift into a peaceful, happy sleep. Just before I'm fully asleep, I hear him whisper that he loves me. I mumbled something back to him, but I'm not sure what.

I feel someone stroke my cheek, and I slowly open my eyes. I smile as Edward looks down at me.

"Would you like coffee and chocolate pancakes?" Edward asks.

I sit up and he places the tray down on my lap. "Okay, love, I have a few little things to do in my office, but I'll be all yours by noon. Come and get me if I'm not out by then." He leans forward kissing my lips. "I love you, Mouse." He stands up and walks out as a warm tingly feeling buzzes through my body.

When I'm done with breakfast, I take my plate back to the kitchen, and then head to get washed and take my medicine. I reread Alice's letter chuckling. I stop and press my lips together.

"I wonder what you left us?" I say to myself and decide to look for Alice's room. It doesn't take me too long to find it. I empty the bag on the bed and see there are some adult toys, body chocolate, and a sexy schoolgirl outfit. I bite my lip and then grin clapping my hands.

I put everything back into the bag, and run to Edward's room. I shower and dress up in the outfit, putting my hair in pigtails. Once I'm happy with my look, I put the toys and body chocolate in my school bag that was with the outfit. I look at the time and see it's just about three minutes until noon. I walk to Edward's office and knock on his door and play out my fantasy.

"Bella, sweetheart, talk to me."

I open my eyes and Edward slowly comes back into focus.

"Ed ... Edward," I say and his eyes go to mine.

"Thank God," he says and I smile a silly smile.

"I still feel like I'm floating," I moan out.

"I'm carrying you, Bella," Edward says but his voice is lighter than it was.

"That was amazing; can we do it again?" I ask hugging myself closer to his body.

"Yes, but not today."

I push out my bottom lip and Edward nibbles it.

"Relax, love," Edward says letting my lip go.

"I don't think I have ever felt like that before," I tell him as he places me softly on his bed. "What happened?" I ask finding it strange that I'm now back in his room.

"You passed out after we had sex," Edward says with a hint of worry.

I stroke his face. "Lie with me?"

Edward nods and climbs into bed hugging me close to him.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I think it was just amazing." I grin again, unable to help the euphoria still coursing through my body. "I've read about woman passing out because they enjoyed it so much; it's nice to know what that feels like."

Edward shakes his head as he laughs.

Edward and I lie in bed kissing, talking softly to each other, until my belly lets out a loud rumble.

"Time to feed you," Edward growls out and I grin moving on top of him.

I start to kiss my way down his toned tummy.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," he hums out.

"I love you, Edward, I fucking love you," I gasp out.

I'm not sure how it happens, but suddenly I'm flat on my back with Edward looming over me.

"Say it again," he says and I grin at him.

"I'm in love with you."

Edward's whole face lights up.

"I swear to God, Mouse, you'll never regret saying that to me. You make my whole body feel young again. I'm going show you what love is every day for the rest of our lives."

I hum unable to say or do anything else.

"Come on, baby," Edward says leading me to the shower room, where we both shower, washing each other. We get dressed and head to the kitchen to eat.

Only this time I seem to end up on Edward's lap as we feed each other from the same plate.

"Can I take you out on Friday night?" Edward asks.

"I would like that," I tell him with a shy smile making him smile back at me.

The night passes again with Edward and I talking, kissing and hugging.

* * *

**A/N: So hope that you're still enjoying this, see you tomorrow with more, but first tell us what you think about the return prank plans?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last regular chapter before the Epilogue.**

* * *

******HIGHLY EDITED TO FOLLOW THE TOS, UNEDITED VERSIONS CAN BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD.******

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday **

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

We're both up early the next day, and I'm sitting on the bathroom counter with Edward between my legs. I'm covering his face with shaving cream, as he looks into my eyes. He keeps reaching for me, and giving me his sly smile.

"Edward, I've got a blade near your throat, best not distract me," I sing out.

When I rinse the blade, Edward's head comes forward quickly and he bites my lip. I jump and chuckle knowing that I now have shaving cream on me.

"Please?" I say.

"Okay, I'll be good." He gives me a devilish look. "That is until I get you out of here."

I wrap my legs around Edward locking my ankles together to keep him in place. I'm gentle, but use a little force and run the blade up his neck.

I shave Edward as he playfully kisses me. When I'm done, I rinse the blade and clean off my face. It's just about time for the door to auto release, so we get dressed and head to the main door.

"Ready for this?"

I nod and Edward puts a stone look on his face, and I make myself look upset.

The door opens and four laughing people walk in.

"Hey," the guys say looking worried and confused.

"I can't believe how stupid you four were, there could have been a fire!" Edward yells.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett says with a whine.

"Bella?" Alice says softly and I sniffle for good measure.

"I need today off, they took ..." I stop talking as my voice trails off.

"Took what, honey?" Alice says and I sniff again.

"If you hurt her, Cullen, I will rip your balls off," Rose says moving toward Edward.

"Me hurt her? Are you all enjoying your big fucking laugh, still? She's been locked in here without her pain medicine, and her vehicle has been towed. She just worked the entire weekend, when everyone else got it off, and you think I hurt her? What kind of friends are you?"

All four of them look like they're in shock.

"But—" Alice says only for Edward to cut her off by raising his hand.

"I'm going to take her to the impound yard. I just hope they haven't crushed her truck. Alice, you can cover her desk, and you two," he says pointing at Jasper and Emmett. "Fix this now," he says pointing at the door. Without waiting for them to say a word, Edward and I walk out. As soon as the elevator goes down we both start laughing.

We head right to Alice and Jasper's house. I'm happy to see the trucks are there with the supplies, as well as the workers Edward ordered. It takes the twenty-two of us three hours to fill the entire downstairs of the house in balls.

After the workers are released to leave and the semi is gone, I'm in the living room, pushing balls around making sure everything is covered.

"Heads up," gets yelled and I look up in time to see Edward jumping down landing next to me making the balls go everywhere.

"Hey," I say as he pulls me to him. "We're supposed to be working not playing around."

Edward laughs and kisses me. "I've always wanted to do that," he says before kissing my lips again.

We take one last look around before we walk to the garage entrance to get out. Once I'm out and most of Edward is, he reaches in and pulls the cardboard wall he put up. I can hear all the balls fall against the door as he slams it shut. I laugh out loud and Edward smirks at me.

"One more surprise, Mouse."

I jump when Edward covers my eyes walking me out of the garage door.

"What's going on?" I ask and Edward turns me around. He removes his hand and my mouth drops open seeing the outside of the house has been painted with several round spots in the same colors as the pit balls.

"She's gonna kill you," I say snorting as Edward wiggles his brow.

"I have been the brunt of their pranks for six years now. They are well over due for payback."

I nod getting in Edward's car so we can go to Emmett and Rose's house.

Edward and I smile seeing that everything has been dismantled. I make fast work on changing all the instructions the movers left from English to Japanese. Edward decided that wasn't enough and went about changing all the gadgets in the house—like the speaker to respond music in his office—to respond only to Japanese as well. We both know it will take Emmett hours to figure out why it doesn't work. Like with Alice and Jasper's place, Edward got people to paint the outside of the house this time it's pink, and that happens to be the color Rose hates the most.

It's almost dinner time by the time both houses are done, and our pranks are complete. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett had been texting Edward and I all day. They've said they're sorry and they weren't thinking. They even told us they thought we would hook up. It was not until I'd gotten like fifty texts that I started feeling guilty.

"I feel guilty," I say putting my cell away, as Edward pulls up outside my apartment building.

"They will be fine, don't worry. You live here, Mouse?"

I don't look Edward's way but nod. "It's not the best of places, but it's what I can afford," I tell him as he helps me out of the car.

Edward follows me up the stairs not saying anything. I get my key out, but stop as my front door seems to have been kicked in. I push it open and I feel sick as my place has been trashed.

"What?" I shout looking around the small room. My lip wobbles as I see the little clothes I had cut to pieces.

"Bella, baby," Edward says in a pained voice as my eyes go to the walls seeing the red paint says, _Roses are red, Violets and blue, rhyming is hard, so I'll just leave you with - payback bitch! Happy Valentine's Day Rat!_

A sob works its way out of me as I realize that this must have been Paul. "I really fucking hate Valentine's Day."

Edward pulls me into his arms kissing the side of my head.

"He'll pay, Bella, I swear the fucker will pay." He grinds his teeth and makes a fist, but stops and hugs me close kissing my head.

Edward calls the police who come almost right away. They take my statement and some photographs saying they'll be in touch.

"Let's get whatever we can, and I'll take you to my house, okay?"

I rub my head as I feel a migraine coming on.

"Please, Mouse, you can't stay here!"

I know I can't stay here not with him having been here. "I know, just ..."

Edward hugs me again kissing the side of my head. "It will be okay; I'll make it better, sweetheart. Come on, let's get what we can out of here."

I move away from Edward and start to pick up my clothes and groan dropping them as I cover my mouth running to the bathroom to be sick.

"Love?" Edward says following me.

"Fucking prick masturbated on my clothes," I sob out in anger.

I look at Edward through the mirror as I wash my hands and rinse my mouth out, and he looks ready to kill someone.

"Does anything here mean something to you, anything that cannot be replaced? I will buy you new clothes, books, music CDs, but do have photos or things I can't replace?"

I nod walking back seeing there's not much that hasn't been ripped up.

"Why would he do this?" I ask looking at Edward who's rubbing his face. It's then I notice his hand again and the bruises are almost healed now. My mind replays the touch I felt that night at the club. The same touch I'm now familiar with.

"It was you, you were there last Saturday."

Edward looks at me and sighs. "Yes, and it looks like the beat down I gave him wasn't enough."

I shake my head, as it comes to me that Edward is the reason the guys all stayed away from us.

"You scared the other guys away, too?"

Edward looks sheepish but nods.

"If you made a play for him, I would have walked away, I think I would've anyway."

I move into Edward's arms just wanting and needing him close to me.

"There's nothing left here; can we please go?"

Edward helps me back into his car and drives us slowly to his home. I'm not surprised when we pull up outside of a huge house.

"Bella, I really don't have much inside," he says opening the door.

I frown at the shame I hear in his voice. But, as soon as we walk in, my heart sinks over how empty the place feels.

Edward shows me around and I feel sad over the fact he only has a microwave in his kitchen, two plates, two cups. In the living room there's a pull out sofa, computer, which is sitting on a desk with a chair. There's a mini fridge that has alcohol in it, and a small dresser with clothes in it. That's it – there's nothing else in the house.

"I don't spend much time here—" Edward starts off, but gets cut off by his cell.

He shows me it's Alice calling.

"Do want me to tell her about your apartment?" Edward asks as it stops ringing and mine starts.

"They'll find out soon enough. Never thought I would have another reason to be glad I was locked in with you. I don't know what I would have done – what he would do if I was there."

Edward's face becomes angrier as he pulls me into his arms. "I will kill him if he touches you again." Edward's voice sounds sad and is filled with pain. He clears his throat as his cell rings again.

"I'm gonna kill you, Edward!" Alice yells down the cell as Edward answer it. "I have been working all day and just want my bed, but I have to fucking swim through balls!"

I start laughing over the fact I could hear Jasper falling in the background.

"Bella, you were in on this?"

Edward pinches his nose, and I know he's trying hard not to lose his shit with her.

"Alice, calm down, it was a prank to get you back."

Alice starts to speak, but Edward cuts her off. "Paul broke into Bella's place and trashed everything. Tomorrow, you and Rose are going to go out, buy her everything you can think of: shoes, underwear, work clothes, makeup, normal clothes, everything, Alice."

"Is she okay – she can come here if she needs somewhere to stay? She'll have to mountain climb thousands of little colorful balls to get to our spare room, but she's welcome." Alice's voice sounds calmer but upset.

"She's staying with me?"

I nod to say that I am.

There seems to be nothing from Alice's side for a few minutes, and then her voice comes again higher pitched. "You lying fuckers, I knew you two had sex! I'll let this go, only because of the shopping."

I shake my head. Go figure one way to win Alice over is to send her shopping.

"Bella, I love you and Paul's a dead man. No one fucks with my friend or my clothes."

Soon as Edward ends the call, Rose calls and it plays out almost the same as Alice's did. The major difference is she says she wants in on whatever Edward plans on doing to Paul.

"Congrats!" I yell knowing that I still had to say it to her.

"How did you know?" Rose asks a little stunned.

"Er ..." I say trailing off.

Rose sighs. "You, too, Bella. I'm not happy you made me feel guilty this morning, and I'm taking it that Buster is fine?"

Edward chuckles as he pulls at his hair. "Yes, Buster is getting fixed up by Garrett," Edward says kissing the side of my head.

"Talk to you both tomorrow then, and I'm glad our plan did work. You two do look good together."

"I'm going to just call and order us something to eat, okay, love?" I bob my head at him, but feel rundown, and my head's starting to hurt more.

"Is there anything I can give you?" Edward asks calmly but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Most headache pills don't work when I get a migraine." I rub my head and let out a breath. "I'll need to call my doctor and see if he can give me another prescription."

"I'm gonna call Carlisle, love, he can look you over and get you your medicine."

Edward disappears coming back a few minutes later.

"There's a warm bath waiting for you and another t-shirt of mine. Go and relax; dinner and Carlisle will not be here for an hour."

I nod at him and walk slowly to his bathroom.

I lie in the tub covering my face with a wet cloth, closing my eyes as I try to relax.

"Hi, love," Edward says and I remove the cloth to see him walking in. He sits on the edge of the bath and looks down at me.

"Can I wash your hair?" I nod sitting up. Edward takes off his pants and sits on the edge of the tub behind me as he washes my hair.

"I love you hair, Bella" he says and even with my back to him I know he's smiling.

Once my hair is done, Edward helps me out of the bath and dries me, before helping me to get dressed. When we get to his living room, I see that he's made up the pull out bed and has lit some candles.

"You didn't need to do this," I tell him as he walks me to the bed.

"I wanted to." Edward leans in kissing me as there's a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," he says putting on some bottoms before walking away to answer it.

He walks back in with a tall, older guy behind him. "Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen, he's my cousin, and also a doctor. He's going look you over ... do you want me to stay?" I can hear the hope in his voice and I smile and nod patting the bed.

"Okay, Bella, sweetie, Edward told me a little about you. Thankfully, you're with the same practice I work at so, I was able to get your medication information. I brought some with me," he says holding them up. "Tell me – is this the same as your normal migraines are?"

"No, this is more from stress, I think. It's more like a pre-migraine. My head is sore and throbbing, but not a full blown migraine at this point."

Carlisle smiles nodding at me. "I'm sure you're right."

Carlisle does some checking, looking in my eyes and such and seems happy with the results.

"She's fine; just make sure she relaxes the rest of tonight, and stays at home if the migraine's still there tomorrow. Here are the medications you need," he says with a wink as Edward lets out a breath.

"Have a good night, both of you," Carlisle calls.

Edward walks back out with Carlisle, when he comes back he's carrying the food he ordered.

"I think we should eat our dinner and have an early night?"

I nod at him as he puts the food out. I'm only able to eat a small bit due to my headache. Edward seemed a bit more worried, and I assure him this is normal. He makes it clear if I was still picking at my food tomorrow, he was getting Carlisle to come back and see me.

I'm awakened again in the morning by Edward.

"Morning, love," he says handing me a cup of coffee as I sit up.

"Don't you sleep?" I ask wondering why the hell he's always awake before me.

He laughs at me. "I do sleep, but I don't seem to need that much. Drink and eat, then we'll head in to work. I need you to work with me again, as Rose and Alice are out of the office."

I bob my head and eat some breakfast. I get ready and we head off to the office.

I feel a little self-conscious walking into the building in the same outfit I had on Friday and yesterday. Felix and Sam seem to have matching shocked faces as Edward and I both nod at them on our way to the elevator.

Just as the doors close, there's a sharp, "hold the door," yelled.

"But you're here?" I say to Edward who looks confused as I am.

"Edward, Miss Swan," Victoria huffs.

My eyes drop as I feel her look me over.

"Wasn't that the same clothing you wore on Friday?"

I swallow but nod at her.

"This is a reputable place, we—"

"Enough," Edward yells harshly and Victoria just looks at him.

"Mrs. Hardy, I need to speak with you privately right away."

"I have an appointment at ten," Victoria stutters.

"It will not take long," Edward replies making it clear he is seeing her.

The doors open and we all walk off, and again Victoria looks at me.

"You work on ten?" she says harshly.

"Mrs. Hardy, I do not have all day!"

I swallow looking at Edward's now closed door. It's been half an hour, and finally the door opens. Victoria comes out and she looks even angrier than she did going in. She doesn't even say anything to me, as she walks away.

"She's gonna beat me up," I mumble as she gets into the elevator.

"She touches you, and I'll kill her."

I jump seeing Edward standing there.

"Sorry," I say and he shakes his head.

"No. I warned her last month that there was a large amount of complaints about her verbal bullying others; she just got a written warning. Her attitude needs to change, or she'll be out of a job, and at her age she's looking to lose a lot. Now, that is all private," Edward says and I know right away, he doesn't want me saying anything to anyone else.

"What about Jessica, if you don't mind me asking?"

Edward sighs looking around and I cross my heart to say I will not breathe a word.

"She's Emmett's PA, and he's getting too used to you and me bailing him out. I'm waiting for him to fire her."

I sigh, understanding, but know Emmett's just too soft at times.

"Not a word, call me when the mail is here, and if you can do these for me ..." He puts a pile of papers down and I nod at him.

I get to work and call him when the mail comes through. At break time, Edward invites me into his office with him.

"This chocolate cake is to die for, where did you get it?" I ask while licking my lips clean. When Edward fails to answer and I look at him.

"I made it," he says while pulling at his sexy hair.

"You made this for me ... twice?" I squeak out.

"You were upset, like last week."

I put the cake down moving to him. "Making this for me was your creative way to have your way with me, anyplace and anywhere you want."

Edward chuckles as he kisses me. "I did it because you were upset, Bella, not so you'd let me have my way with you."

"I know, but you're still getting it." I grin at him. "But for now, I need to get back to work, and so do you, Mr. Cullen," I say in a sassy tone as I walk away from him.

The rest of the morning goes by with me doing both my own job and Alice's.

"Want to go to the diner for lunch?" I nod at him and he walks to me with a grin.

When we're on the elevator we are met with Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm not talking to you," Emmett states glaring at Edward.

I snort when he huffs crossing his arms, making him look at me.

"Why couldn't you put the ball pit at my house; Jasper wouldn't even let me play?" Emmett raises his voice.

I open and close my mouth having nothing to say to that.

"Just remember that I'll be getting you back."

All four of us head into the diner, and we sit at the boys' normal booth. Esme comes over right away.

"Bella, Dear," she says hugging me.

"Esme, I would like to introduce you to Bella, my girlfriend," Edward says grinning happily.

Esme looks a little taken back, but smiles hugging me again.

"He's a good man, Bella, I helped raise that boy," she whispers in my ear making me feel guilty for impersonating her.

Edward chuckles and kisses me. "It's okay, love, she would find it funny, too."

I turn and glare at him.

"What can I get for you all?" she asks still smiling broadly.

We all order and she walks away. "The girls are having fun shopping for you," Emmett chortles out, and I let out a huff. Since I have no money saved and no clothes, I don't have much of a choice right now.

Edward kisses the side of my head, and Emmett and Jasper both say "aw," which makes Esme slap them as she passes.

"Ma, that hurt," Emmett complains rubbing his head.

"Stop being mean to your brother then," she retorts giving him the _mom_ look.

Lunch seems to pass too quickly, and we all have to head back to work. When the elevator doors open, I frown seeing shopping bags as I walk into the top floor; the floor is covered in them.

"Alice," Edward and I yell together.

"Don't worry, I dropped some of her stuff at your house already," Alice says with a roll of her eyes like it's no big deal.

"I am sorry," I gasp out finding all of this a little too much.

"Edward, Miss Swan."

I turn to see most of the board of directors all standing there looking at Edward and I and the shopping bags.

"Alice, clean this up," Edward barks. "Marcus, I don't remember a meeting being scheduled?" Edward says as he looks at me. I shake my head to tell him there wasn't one.

"No, there was no scheduled meeting, but something has come to light, and we need to speak to Miss Swan," Marcus says and Victoria has an evil smile on her face.

Edward looks at me and then places a smile on his face.

"Of course, this way," he says pointing to his office.

"No, Edward, this is of a private matter," Marcus says.

I gulp not liking the sound of this.

"This is my company," Edward argues, clearly having the same fear I did.

"Edward, you will follow protocol, and this is the way it will be done," Marcus states.

I let out a breath and Edward's face drops.

"This way, Miss Swan."

I'm led to the elevator. On the fifth floor we go down the hall to where we normally have our staff meetings. My heart's racing the whole way.

"You aren't in any trouble, as of right now, Miss Swan," Marcus states. "However, it has been brought to our attention that Mr. Cullen may be sexually harassing you."

I shake my head at them. "No, Sir – he is not," I blurt out right away.

"Now wait, Miss Swan," Marcus says holding his hand up

"Bella," I whisper out hating that they keep calling me Miss Swan.

"You were attacked a little over a week ago, is that correct?"

I only nod as I have no idea where they are going with this.

"The police needed photographs of the bruises, is that right?"

Again I only nod.

"And was it Edward Cullen, who took them?"

"Yes ... no," I say and they all look my way.

"I was upset, and I didn't want those policemen taking the pictures. I asked Rose if she would help keep me covered, and, yes, Mr. Cullen took them, because I asked him to."

The men just hum. "He calls you Mouse, is that correct?"

I nod my head.

"So he bullies you?"

I shake my head. "It's only a nickname," I say knowing that it means so much more to me.

"Were you locked inside the building this past weekend with him?"

I nod unsure of how they knew that.

"Did he have sex with you?"

Again I nod. He said he wasn't keeping this from anyone.

"He forced you?"

"What? No, we're dating," I tell them.

They just hum, and whisper among themselves.

"Please remain here for the time being, Bella," Marcus says walking out with the others.

Unable to sit, I start walking around the room as it starts to feel like it's coming in on me. I reach into my pocket to get my cell, not finding it. I rub my head and yell, "fuck it," as I walk out the room running to the elevator. I press the button finding that it's not coming, so I run up the ten flights of stairs.

"Alice," I yell bursting through the door to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward all here along with the board.

"Don't worry well get him for sexual harassment," Victoria says rubbing my arms,

"What? NO!" I yell looking at Edward to see he looks hurt and pissed.

"I didn't, I told them we're dating," I say finding the air seems to be leaving my body.

I try to move to Edward, but Victoria keeps me next to her.

"I love you," I say looking right at Edward, but it's like he doesn't even see me.

The board walks away with Edward and Victoria pushes me a little making me fall.

"Stupid cunt," she spits and turns walking away.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell as Rose runs wrapping her arms around me. "I only just got him. He, Rose, he can't leave me."

Rose hushes me as she holds me to her.

The time seems to tick away slowly and Edward has not arrived back yet.

"I never made that claim, I swear I didn't," I say to Rose and Alice.

"We know," Alice says.

"But, he thinks I did!"

Rose shakes his head. "I think he was upset that they had upset you, Bella. Edward doesn't like to see you hurting."

"Come on, it's time to go home."

I shake my head at Alice, not wanting to leave.

"Can't I stay here?" I ask Rose and Alice. "Please," I beg.

"Okay, but call if you need us."

I nod and Alice uses a key to get the door open. "Here," she says handing it to me.

"It's yours. It arrived when you were downstairs."

I nod hugging her and then Rose. I walk into the empty office and head to the bedroom Edward and I shared. I undress putting on one of his shirts and curl up in the bed.

It seems to take me a long time to fall asleep, and I jump awake when I feel someone touching my face. I open my eyes seeing the face that has caught my heart.

"Edward!" I yell wrapping my arms around him.

I finally take a deep breath. It seems as if I've been unable to breathe right since he was taken away earlier. I take another deep breath as he wraps his arms around me.

"I never made a complaint," I sob out to him willing him to believe me.

"I know, Mouse," Edward says and I pull back.

"After I reprimanded Victoria, she made the complaint on your behalf," Edward stops talking sighing. "She's worked here for thirty-eight years; she been on the board for thirty-five of them. She was the one who trained me when I first started."

"I'm sorry," I say not knowing what else I can say.

"She used to be good, but I think a mix of old age, and Jessica working here, has pulled her down." Edward rubs his face.

"She's been picking on a lot of the younger staff, and bullying them over clothes, and looks. What makes matters worse, is that Jessica's still a PA after five years, where most have moved on to better jobs within the company." Edward takes a small breath. "We came to an agreement with her that she will not be fired, she will, however, have to retire effective immediately."

"Retire?" I ask.

"She's sixty-six, Bella, that's a good age to retire."

"She looks younger," I say lost in thought. "I mean, she looks like she's in her forties."

"Jessica is thirty-two, Bella." My eyes pop a little

"What?"

Edward chuckles but nods. Jessica doesn't look younger, she, however, dresses and acts like she's twenty.

"So you're in the clear?" I ask feeling relieved until Edward shakes his head. "What? Why not?"

"I took those photos of you, and it wasn't because you asked me to, it was because the thought of anyone else doing it pissed me the fuck off."

"So ... what's happening?"

"They wanted to fire you."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Maybe Esme will give me back my job."

Edward's head snaps up and the anger on his face makes me swallow the air I was trying to breathe.

"NO! I told them I would shut the whole company down first."

I look at Edward worrying about what the hell he's done.

"So ..." I say in a high-pitched voice.

"You're still working with Rose, but you will not be reporting to me, and I can't put in my opinion on whether you get a bonus, pay raise or any promotions."

I nod knowing this rule applies to Emmett about Rose and Jasper about Alice already.

"Okay, anything else?"

"The company has now installed a non-fraternization policy; however, since you and I, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose are already couples planning to get married, we are exempt from the rule."

"What now?" I squeak out.

Edward grins at me. "We will be us and we will get married."

I shrug. "You better ask me better than that. I want to be wined and dined, and don't be wasting chocolate to hide the ring."

Edward nods laughing before he kisses me.

"So current couples are to be grandfathered in, but no more will be allowed, is that it?"

"No, I have to make a donation to a sexual harassment group, and all higher up employees must attend a course about sexual harassment."

"They teach you how to sexually harass employees, cool!"

Edward shakes his head chuckling at me. "No, not on how to, but how not to, Bella."

I nod and smile, feeling a lot better than I was. "I missed you," I say moving into his lap. "I thought you were upset with me.

"I'm sorry, baby, just seeing her hand on you – I wanted to rip it off her. Normally looking at you calms me, but you looked so scared and hurt, it just made me more pissed."

I let out a deep breath when I feel his lips on my neck. My tummy rumbles and he pulls back.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah," I say

"What?"

"I ate at the diner," I say trying to think of what I had. "I had the homemade macaroni and cheese."

"That was at lunch time, Bella," Edward sighs. "Come on," he says pulling me to the kitchen.

"I was thinking about your apartment, now you can't stay there, so I have a few choices for you. One, you can move in here," he says waving his hand around. "Two, I move in here and you take my home. Three, I get you an appropriate apartment in a nice neighborhood. Or, four, my personal favorite, you move into my house, with me."

Edward just looks at me with an arched brow.

"Last one, I choose four," I whisper, knowing full well I've enjoyed spending time with him and don't want to stop. "But, I want my own room, in case you piss me off."

Edward nods in agreement, but looks smug and happy.

_**~HH~**_

"Lunchtime," Rose says and I grab my bag, but stop when I see Edward walking toward me with some boxes.

"These came for, you," Edward says, setting them down and I see they are numbered.

I open the first one, seeing that it's a cactus. I pick up the card and open it.

"Because you don't like flowers, but you do like pricks, so I thought this would remind you of me." I read out loud as the others laugh.

"You're not a tiny prick though," I say to him and he shrugs.

"I know, but I'm still a prick."

"My prick," I say opening number two which is a plate of fresh fruits that has been cut up and have toothpicks in them.

I grab the card "To help balance out all the chocolate."

I pout my bottom lip at him. "But, I love chocolate."

Edward chuckles and taps the third box. I frown when the top says lift. I lift it and the whole box comes up. I gasp seeing that it's a small chocolate fountain.

"All for me?" I say hugging it as Edward switches it on.

"Read the card," Edward says.

I pick up. "I know you said wined and dined, but I was hoping the chocolate fountain is enough for you to say _yes_. Look at the fountain again."

I frown but do it, and I feel the tears running down my face; there, in chocolate, is written, "Will you marry me?"

"It's not even been a week," I say, "but yeah, I'll marry you." I leap around my desk into his open arms.

On Friday instead of Edward and me heading out together, we had to attend Victoria's retirement party. She, of course, had a smile on her face, but it was clear it was fake, and I was not welcome.

Edward and I only stayed for two hours, but the whole place was buzzing with our engagement news. It had only taken until the end of lunch hour for most of the staff to know Edward had asked me to marry him.

So here we are on Saturday going on our first date. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and I smile looking at myself in the mirror. I have a very sexy little black dress on that looks a lot like something from Victoria's Secret. My hair is down and curled.

I walk to the door, open it and Edward's mouth drops open.

"Fucking hell," he husks out, "you look amazing." He kisses my neck and hugs me. "Are you going to grab a jacket?"

I shake my head at him. "I feel very warm."

Edward drives us to a restaurant, as we're walking up the host's eyes go right to me and he licks his lips.

"Reservation for Cullen," Edward says tightening his lips.

The host slowly removes his eyes from me. "Your daughter and your table will be ready soon, Sir," he says only looking at me.

I feel my body turn, and I am pressed against the wall with Edward's hand on either side of my face as he claims my lips.

"Mine," he says and I give him a smug smile rubbing my thighs together.

"Is this turning you on?" He whispers in my ear.

"You are, yes," I whisper back to him.

"So fucking perfect." Edward kisses me again.

"Your daughter and your table is ready, Sir." The host says interrupting our hot make out.

"I just had my tongue down her throat and you still think she's my daughter?"

The host gulps but says nothing.

"Now, Daddy, be nice," I say playfully winking at Edward.

The host gives me a worried look and I roll my eyes.

"He's my husband-to-be, not that it's your concern," I tell him as Edward wraps an arm around me calming me again.

Edward helps me to sit and then takes the seat next to me.

"Aren't you meant to be across from me?"

"No, this way I can kiss you," he says kissing me. "Touch you." I feel his hand running up my leg, and they move apart. "Claim you, so every fucking dirty-minded male in here knows you are mine," Edward says, as he places his lips on my neck.

The dinner takes a long time, mainly because Edward and I were doing more kissing than eating. I did get a few more men looking at me, and it made Edward more possessive which turned me on.

Edward helps me sit in the car and moves around to his own side.

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I know I'm in bed with Edward hugging me.

I still hate Valentine's Day and still believe it to be a Hallmark Holiday, but I am happier than I've ever been. I'm glad I was right, it's much nicer to have someone say they love you every day, then only tell you on some made-up holiday. Besides, love is more than some flowers and candy, it's about mutual respect and admiration, but it's mostly about finding that one person who can look at you and see your soul, because they share the same one.

* * *

**A/N: So the epilogue should post tomorrow. What are your thoughts so far?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters names, places, appearances or likenesses.**

* * *

**HUGE thanks to the great group of ladies who do their best to keep us readable: Jess2002, LaPumuckl and AWayWithWords. Any mistakes you find belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, much like this story line does.**

* * *

**You can find us on Facebook, our group is - TeamAllTwilight &amp; AndTAT Fan Fiction.**

* * *

***** EDITED TO MEET THE TOS, UNEDITED VERSIONS MAY BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD. *****

* * *

**Hallmark Holiday**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

**Three years later**

"Dada, Dada, Dada," my son chants.

I look up in time to see Cabe, my fourteen-month-old boy waddling through my office door.

I slide my chair back a little and open my arms for him. He giggles picking up his pace to get to me.

"Dada, Dada," he babbles again. This seems to be his favorite word at the moment.

"Hi," I say picking him up.

"Hi, Dada," he replies.

"Where's Mama?" I ask.

"Mama, din din blu pop."

I chuckle as he babbles away to me. "Really, what else happened?"

Cabe puts his arms up dropping them as he babbles again.

"Hey," her voice calls. I look to my office door to see my beautiful wife standing there.

"Hi," I smile at her.

"Hey, you ready to go home? I sent him to get you."

I stand up with Cabe still in my arms. "I know, he was just filling me in on what you two have been up to," I say kissing her lips.

"Love you," we both say at the same time.

I pick up my jacket before the three of us walk out of my office. We take the elevator to the car park. I put Cabe in his carseat in the back of my car, as Bella slides in her own seat. I look to the side of my car seeing Buster. Every time I see him, I remember the smile on Bella's face when she saw him fixed up.

Garrett had called me one month after he picked up Buster saying he was all done. I went to look him over and was really pleased with the results. I got Garrett to deliver Buster to our home. Later that day when we got home, he was waiting there in the driveway for her.

I stopped when I was about five minutes away and blindfolded Bella. I helped her step outside my car and got her in the right spot before taking the blindfold off. Bella started to cry right away. Garrett had restored Buster to the natural red color, removed all the dents and fixed the inside. Before Buster would only drive at about forty-five miles per hour, but afterwards it could do seventy easily. It no longer made noises or broke down on her. As a thank you that night, she blew my mind in all kinds of wonderful ways.

A lot of people thought I had lost my mind paying the amount of a new car to fix something that was below the value, but for me, seeing the smile on my girl's face, knowing that sentimental value was so much more than the cost of a new home.

"How was your day?" Bella asks and I turn glancing at her.

"It was okay – I'm missing Alice," I chuckle never having thought I would say that.

I gave Alice a promotion last year, and now have a new PA. Alec is not bad, but he doesn't buy me shirts, or spend my money like Bella eats chocolate and he's certainly no Alice. "But, I miss you more," I tell her.

Bella pouts at me a little. "I know there are days I miss working here, too."

When Bella found out she was pregnant with Cabe, we talked it over and came to the decision that after he was born, Bella would sign off work, for three years to look after him. During her time off work, she's doing online college courses to finish her degree.

"You know you have a job to walk right back into?"

I know that the board said I couldn't personally deal with Bella, but fuck it – she's my wife and a damn good worker. I told them to go fuck themselves, when it comes to Bella, she's first. They huffed and puffed about it. Even Emmett and Jasper did, because when they tried the same stunt with their wives, I put my foot down. Jasper and Emmett's work ethics and mine are quite different, and they both had PA issues. I told them when I could see they would put the company before their personal feelings, worries or wants, they could have the same level of say as I do, until then, they had to suck it up.

It only took Jasper five months after that talk to fire Tia. Sadly, it took Emmett almost eight months to let Jessica go, despite the fact she was bullying Bella, and tried to start a hate campaign against her.

I was just grateful that most of the staff at Cullen Incorporated seemed to like Bella, and were grateful to her for her work.

I pull into our driveway and smile at our home, which looks so much different now.

Bella moved in with me right away. We would spend a few hours each day picking things out for each room. We had started in March, and by October our home was done. It felt so much more like a home, not because of the furniture, it was all Bella.

I get out the car and open Bella's car door for her, before getting our son out of the car. I hand him to Bella and open our front door.

"Cabe, you want to play with Dada while mommy makes dinner?"

"Pay, Dada," he says clapping his hands.

I take him from Bella and walk with him to Bella's and my bedroom. I quickly get changed before taking Cabe to his playroom. Almost right away he runs to the ball pit. Every time I see those colorful balls, I snigger about the prank we pulled off.

The return pranks did not start until after Paul was arrested and sentenced to six years for his harassment of Bella. After the trial, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose decided that was a good time for a payback prank. That prank of filling our yard with a ton of crap and putting up garage sale signs all over town was pretty good, but it led to a prank war. A war that's still ongoing, so far Bella and I are winning.

"You gonna be good for granny Esme and poppy Carlisle?" I ask him and he bobs his head.

"Lilly, Lilly," he calls.

I nod laughing. Unlike me, my son has a thing for older women, and one of them just happens to be my step-sister Lilly-Ann.

Lilly-Ann was a little upset about Bella and I at first, but Bella was able to win her over by doing sister stuff with her. Now they spend one afternoon every week together painting their nails and talking about boys.

"Hey boys, dinner's done," Bella calls from the door.

Cabe gets up and wobbles over to Bella; she picks him up kissing his cheek. We make our way to the dinner table and she puts Cabe in his highchair.

"Did you get your assessment done?"

"Yeah, I took it over to old Murphy today. I still think he hates me."

I chuckle but carry on eating.

"Maybe I'm wrong after all; when I was talking to him his eyes were on the girls."

I stop eating and look at her to see she's looking down at her plate.

"Mouse?" I say hastily

"Come on, it's not like I can hide these," she says pointing at her fantastic rack. Between having Cabe and then breastfeeding him, she's increased her cup size.

"Did he stare at them?"

"Sort of, but he's more of an ass man."

I drop my fork and Bella chuckles a little, winking at me.

"He likes looking but doesn't touch me, and that's probably the reason he hates me. The other girls all show him a little more leg, boob, flesh," Bella says waving her hand around her body.

"Isn't he old?" I ask.

"He's fifty, so I'll let you decide that one."

"I'm only forty-six, still a long way off." I pick up my fork looking at her. "Do I need to pay him a visit?"

Bella shakes her head. "He knows just like every other man I meet, that I'm yours."

I hum and go back to my meal.

"Dada, al du."

I look at Cabe and smile. "You are all done – well done, buddy," I say giving him a big smile

"Cho … te," he says excited.

I shake my head a little over the fact our son has picked up his mother's love of chocolate.

"Wait until Momma and Dada are done first," Bella says and he pouts at her.

"Have you told Dada about feeding the ducks?" Bella asks wiping Cabe's mouth clean.

"Quack, quack!" Cabe shouts and he wiggles from side to side.

"That's right, and we also went to the park, and then we went to see Aunt Rose and Noah."

Rose and Emmett welcomed their first child just five months ago. Bella and Cabe meet up with Rose and Noah four to six times a week.

"Alice called and Rose was acting funny and brushed it off as pregnancy information."

Alice and Jasper are due with their first child in four month's time. The closer it has gotten the more worried Alice has become.

"I think they're planning stuff again," Bella says placing Cabe's chocolate cake down in front of him.

"Mine, mine," he squeals as he starts wolfing it down.

"I'll keep my ears open," I tell her and she nods.

I take Cabe for a bath, and relax time before reading him a story. This is our time together—me and my son—and I love it.

I walk back out to see Bella is almost done cleaning up.

"Hey, baby," I say kissing her neck.

She turns around smiling at me. "We need to wait for a little bit, Daddy, just to make sure Cabe's sleeping."

I give her my sad face but know she's right. All too often, Bella and I have just been getting to the good part and Cabe will start crying. Now, I love my son, and want more babies, but I do at times miss Bella and I being able to fuck each other whenever and wherever we want.

We still make love as often as we can, and throw in some kinky stuff from time to time, so it's all good.

I kiss Bella just as Cabe starts to cry. "I'll go and deal with our little guy; you get ready for Daddy, Mouse." I kiss her again before leaving her.

_**~HH~**_

There's a soft knock on my office door; I glance up to see Bella walking in. She places a bag on my desk.

"Cabe's all settled at Esme and Carlisle's," she says walking around my desk and sitting on my knee.

"I miss him," she whines.

I laugh and kiss her pouting lips. "Me, too, love, but we haven't spent any alone time since Cabe's been born. This is just for the Valentine's weekend."

Bella groans, she still hates Valentine's Day.

"Fine, not for the Valentine's Day, but because it's our second anniversary," I say kissing her quickly.

"That's much better," Bella says kissing me back.

Everyone who knew Bella and I were stunned that we chose to get married on Valentine's Day, but it just so happened to be the day that the reverend who married Bella's parents and baptized her had free. I know it was also the fact we both wanted to mark the day we got together.

I look Bella over, seeing she still has her coat on. "Come on, love," I say getting up.

Bella and I haven't planned to go anywhere, but just wanted some alone time and I'm eager to get her home. I head to the main door.

I groan seeing the keypad is missing AGAIN.

"The fuckers have locked us in again," I yell grabbing my cellphone.

"No, they haven't."

I turn looking at Bella and she undoes her coat, and I swallow seeing she's dressed like a secretary.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella stops and bites her lip. "I'm almost done with those papers, but I just wanted to check something."

I smile for a few seconds knowing Bella wants to play a game. Lucky for her I love playing the hard ass boss, who sexually harasses his sexy, but shy secretary.

I take the papers seeing there's a few obvious errors jumping out at me.

"Is this your best work?"

"Eh … n … no, just … the numbers … don't add up," Bella stutters out and I move toward her.

"Just get it fixed."

I watch her walk away looking very much like a librarian.

"Miss Swan," I yell and she stops.

"You are aware of the fact that we have a dress code here at Cullen Incorporated?"

"Yes, Sir," Bella answers pulling at her sweater sleeves.

"That skirt doesn't match our standards," I say and she looks down at it.

"But ..."

"It's too long and there's really no need for the sweater. Remove it and get a shorter skirt. Come back to my office when you are appropriately dressed."

I make my way to my office and sit at my desk doing some work. I stop when I see Bella left a bag here. I look in to see a real short skirt and crop top. I smirk as there's soft knock on my door.

"Come in my office, Miss Swan."

Bella walks in with a skirt, that's now above her knees.

"Shorter!" I say and Bella looks at me.

"How short?" I jump up taking the bag as I walk to her.

Bella gulps as I loom over her.

"Do I make you nervous, Miss Swan?"

"No," Bella says in a shaky voice.

"Go and put this on, then get your sweet ass back in here. Go now!"

Bella grabs the bag and runs out.

Bella knocks before coming back in, and I run my eyes over her body. I love the outfit she brought, so much.

I walk to my desk sitting back down. "Please sit down, on one of those chairs," I say pointing.

Bella walks to the hard chair across from my desk.

"Now, I was thinking about you doing some extra work, to gain some extra pay."

"What kind of work did you have in mind, Sir?"

I flick the papers Bella gave me so they fall off the desk.

"Oops, pick them up." Bella nods standing up and bending at the waist to pick them up.

"Drop them," I yell and Bella drops them looking at me.

"You know what I want, now pick them up the right way."

What a great way to start the weekend.

_**~HH~**_

I have Bella up on the counter as she shaves me. I move forward kissing her making sure my shaving cream goes on her face. She giggles smiling at me.

"Edward," she says softly and I hum. "I think I'm pregnant again."

I freeze as she carries on shaving me.

"What?" I ask after some time has passed.

"I'm over a week late, and my breasts feel tender."

I place my hand on her flat tummy and smile. "I'll call Carlisle and see if he can fit you in."

"Okay," she agrees.

"I know I said this like an hour ago, but I freaking love you," I gush out. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you, too, and this is the best Valentine's Day gift I got, except for the day you married me."

I nod my head at her. "I agree, love."

I walk Bella down to where buster is, helping her in.

"Come in for lunch with Cabe, and I should know what time your appointment is."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

I watch her go, before heading back up to my office.

"Hi, Edward."

I look up at Emmett and frown over how happy he is.

"Hi," I say looking back down at my work.

"So …" he trails off and I sigh.

"Emmett, Bella and Cabe are coming for lunch. I would like this done so I can have the full hour with them."

My cell rings with Bella's song and Emmett giggles like a little kid.

"What's he done?" I say instead of hello.

"He's gift wrapped our entire house."

I raise my eyebrows at him and he giggles again.

"With big freaking red and pink hearts. Cupids, and all kinds of Valentine's shit! Our fucking house looks like the Hallmark Holiday puked on it! You can tell him I'm gonna kill him!"

"Will do, love, do you need me to come home?"

"No, I'll be okay. I opened the garage door and the paper ripped off it, so I can get inside. Esme is bringing Cabe home in an hour. I'll call back if the inside is not okay. Can you send over Jared and the cleaning crew?"

"Okay, I'll do that. I'll see you at lunch time. I love you," I say.

"Love you, too."

"This is getting old," I say as I end the call.

"Only because you're losing again."

I roll my eyes at him. "Get to work," I say with authority making him leave.

As Emmett leaves, Bella texts me a photo of the outside of the house and tells me the inside is fine. I call Jared and get the cleaning crew out there, and they agree to go immediately.

I look at the photos of my wife, son and family around my office. I smile feeling truly happy. My family is becoming bigger, but we are all closer than we've ever been before. I know the bond we all share will never be broken.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the close of yet another WeeKittyAndTAT story, we hoped you have enjoyed this. Please take a moment to let us know your thoughts. There are a lot of upcoming stories and we promise to help keep you reading this year. Next thing to post will be Enlisted Love, watch for it, because it is GOOD. **


End file.
